


Golden Eyes

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Double Penetration, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi Chapter, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Two Cocks, chooses to speak through sign language, he can speak but rarely does, other zelda characters from other games worked in but mainly breath of the wild, selective mute link, smut in later chapters, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: A few years after the Calamity has been defeated Link has a dream that brings out his true feelings for his best friend Prince Sidon.And a little too late as he has this dream on the day of Prince Sidon's wedding to Princess Ruto.Or is it too late?





	1. The Dream That Holds the Answers

“ _I've loved you...for so long,” Sidon's voice rang out throughout the darkness but Link could not see him._

“ _Sidon, where are you?” Link called out into the void._

_Golden eyes filled with love and desire pierced through the darkness. They raked over Link's bare form from across the room, Sidon soon coming into focus. Those eyes showing how eager he was to lean over and touch the hero yet he remained still._

_A shiver ran through Link._

_Had he always looked at him like that?_

_He never wanted him to stop._

_Link went to approach the prince but found himself soon immobile. Chains latched themselves around his wrists and ankles, holding him still to a wall._

_He tugged hard on the chains but they did not budge._

“ _Sidon, help!” Link called out to him_

_Sidon glanced away slowly, regret on his face. The prince's hand came to rest in the outstretched palm of a Zora Woman. She smiled fondly up at the prince and turned to pull Sidon away, a smirk on her lips as she glanced Link's way._

“ _This way my prince,” she said softly._

_Sidon looked up into Link's eyes one last time, gold eyes sad but still held that same love from before. Y He then turned from Link into the darkness with the woman._

“ _Sidon! Wait!” Link cried. “Come back! I love you!”_

“No!” Link shouted as he shot up in his bed, a cold sweat covering his half naked body, his breathing coming in short breaths.

He was no longer in the darkness, no chains wrapped around his wrists.

The room was bright unlike his nightmare, the familiar setting of the inn just outside of Zora's Domain helping him come back to reality.

A soft knock sounded on the door and soon someone entered the room. His long time friend and the Queen of Hyrule; Zelda.

After the fall of the calamity and Hyrule had been restored, Zelda had claimed her throne as queen and led the land in a time of peace and prosperity.

The queen's eyes widened at the sight of her friend as she stepped into the room and she set the tray she held onto the table quickly.

“Goodness Link are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost,” she said worried immediately checking him to see if he was injured.

Just like a mother would she got the cloth in the water basin at the mirror in the bathroom and brought it to Link, dabbing his forehead to wipe the sweat away.

“Did you have a nightmare?' she asked.

Link nodded his head feeling as if he wanted to let these built up tears spring from his eyes, but he held tight. He hadn't ever cried in front of anyone before. He didn't want to start now, especially not in front of Zelda. He had to be the strong one.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” she asked concerned. Link shook his head this time, taking the cup of tea that Zelda brought over now for him.

“ _There is something I need to ask you,”_ Link signed with one hand, taking a tender sip from the hot cup. _“But you need to promise me that you won't make fun of me or anything. This is really important right now.”_

“Now when have I ever made fun of you for something important? You can put your full trust in me. You have before even before you could remember my name.”

Link let out a sigh and lifted scared blue eyes to Zelda. She had always been there for him through everything. He felt horrible for having forgotten her. He still couldn't remember his old life but over the years of peace they had become great friends again.

“ _Does Prince Sidon...have feelings for me?”_ Link signed slowly, afraid to look Zelda in the eye now as he asked.

Part of him wanted Zelda to tell him that it was just a dream that it was all in his head. That Sidon would be married to another Zora and live happily. That he was just reading too much into his thoughts and that Sidon only saw him as a friend.

But another part of him wanted to hear that he did love him. That he wanted to be with Link forever and that he made a mistake accepting this marriage.

But Sidon was getting married that day. To someone else

Link had realized everything too late.

“Well...I had noticed his affections towards you. I had thought it was part of a Zora custom at first but then over time I came to realize that well...yes. He does Link,” Zelda said with a heavy sigh. “Everyone could see it but..well you. We all thought you two would eventually get together. This is why this wedding is so unexpected. Perhaps...he had finally given up.”

Link flinched at her words. Sidon had given up on him.

He set the cup of tea down and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his face into his legs.

He was too late and it was all his fault.

“Oh Link...” Zelda said softly, resting her hand on his arm. His silence said it all to her. Link was in love with Sidon.

Link nodded his head, a few tears finally leaking down his cheeks as he lifted his head. Instantly Zelda wrapped her arms around the hero and pulled him into a soft hug much like a mother would do for a son.

It was so clear him now. Why he enjoyed Sidon's company more than anyone else. Why he was feeling a bit weird about Sidon marrying someone.

He sniffed softly, hugging his friend. How could he have been so blind? He had always thought no one wanted to be with him yet Sidon had all along.

Link had even been the one to make him accept the proposal from Princess Ruto. Link had always found it strange when Sidon asked him if he should marry her. But now Link realized that Sidon had wanted to see if he still had a chance with Link. And if he had that chance he would have never accepted it.

“Link it'll be okay,” Zelda tried to reassure him, patting his back gently but Link shook his head as he sat up.

“ _No. It's too late. He is getting married **today** ,” _he signed aggressively.

Zelda let out a sigh but then clapped her hands together as an idea came to her. “No Link it's not. It's not too late.”

Link could only stare at her confused, clearly unsure how.

“It's not over until he walks down that aisle and says 'I do,' Link.”

Blue eyes seemed to light up at her words. Maybe he wasn't too late. Maybe he could tell Sidon how he felt and call off this whole thing?

“Get dressed my friend. If we hurry you can see him before the ceremony even starts,” Zelda said quickly rising from the bed. “I will make sure you get to talk to him.”

Without another word Zelda left the room leaving Link in the room with mixed feelings for a short moment. But then his body acted on its own and launched him out of bed to change his formal dress clothes which consisted of a deep blue tunic embroidered with Hyrule's symbol, an emerald cloak, as well as pair of black slacks on his legs.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Alright. I will wait outside the door of the room to make sure the coast is clear, okay? I'm sure you won't have long but I will try to stall anyone as long as possible,” Zelda said as they rode in the carriage headed into the Domain.

Link clutched the cushion underneath him, knees shaking. What was he going to say to him? Would he even love him back now? Would he send him away and continue on like nothing was ever said to him? He wasn't sure what he would do in that sort of situation if that happened.

If Sidon rejected him would they even still be friends. Link didn't want to lose him. Not even as a friend.

“Link, are you listening?” Zelda said waving a hand in front of his face, her long sleeve nearly tickling his nose. “Having second thoughts?”

Queen was in a purple gown adorned with gold embellishments. A small gold crown rest in her blonde locks.

It was a big deal for Zelda to have come to this wedding. But even if she was important to be there she was helping Link possibly take the wedding away.

Link shook his head, loosening his grip on the cushions. He had to do this He couldn't chicken out. He had to do this. Sidon deserved to know.

What would his life be like if he never told Sidon? There was still a chance that maybe Sidon still loved him and would call this off.

And even if he did reject him at least Sidon would know.

As the carriage came to a stop and the doors opened Link couldn't help but stare up at the Domain in awe.

The whole Domain was decorated in blue and silver banners, every inch of the Domain decorated for this joyous occasion.

Well joyous for everyone else, a living hell for the hero.

He felt pangs of jealousy at looking at them. They weren't for him they were for _her._

“Link...do you not want to do this?” Zelda asked as she led the way into the main hall and then down another one towards Sidon's private quarters. Link knew this hallway all too well. He had stayed with Sidon a few times upon Sidon's insistence. But Link had always gotten the bed.

“ _No, I want to do this,”_ Link signed to her as they stood at the door.

“Okay...I'll wait out here. Go on,” Zelda reassured him.

Link nodded his head and then knocked softly on the door.

“Come in,” came Sidon's familiar voice. The voice that now had Link trembling.

The blonde opened the door slowly, ushering himself inside quickly.

“Link! Oh, I was hoping I would be seeing you today!” Sidon said with a large grin.

 


	2. Unexpected

Link slowly turned from the closed door and felt his heart beat faster at the sight before him of the prince.

Silver jewelry adorned his torso, a deep blue cloak draped across his back. He was so handsome and looked so perfect...

And not for him.

Despite the flush to his cheeks he felt the pang in his chest of what was to happen. This was his last chance before he would lose Sidon forever to the Zora princess from another land. He had to try to keep that from happening.

“To what do I owe this wondrous visit?” Sidon asked from where he sat at a large mirror vanity, a huge smile on his face.

“ _There was something I needed to talk to you about...before the ceremony that cannot wait till later,”_ Link signed, hands shaking a little. He needed to calm down. This was his chance. _“Though first...you look very handsome.”_

Sidon's cheeks tinted blue and he chuckled. “Well thank you. If it is appropriate to say, I think you look rather dashing yourself.”

Link's eyes widened at that. Normally a compliment like that would have just passed Link by as he tended to hear it quite often, and not just from Sidon, but now...well now things were much different with Sidon saying it to him now.

“ _Thank you,”_ Link signed, biting his bottom lip.

“Now, what is it that you wished to discuss with me? I'm afraid I don't have long. I am expected soon,” Sidon said, adjusting one of the pieces on himself.

Link took a deep breath. Now the moment was here. Could he do it? If he didn't do it Sidon may very well never know how Link truly felt.

“ _I wanted to tell you that....”_ he signed, eyes cast down to the marble floor, not daring to look up at the prince. His hands shook hard. He wasn't able to do it. He couldn't do it.

“Link...?” Sidon said, voice laced with concern as he moved closer to him and knelt down in front of him, holding onto his shoulders to try to steady him. “Relax my friend. It's just me. You can tell me anything.”

Being called his friend was like a slap to Link's face and he let out a sigh to relax himself. Maybe Sidon had just unintentionally told him that nothing could ever be with the two of them. Who could blame him though. Link practically strung him along for years before he actually realized what he felt for the prince.

“ _All that I wanted to say was...I just wanted to say congratulations...and I hope you have a very happy life with her.”_

Sidon was silent for a moment and then gently took hold of Link's chin with his fingers. Link's heart hammered in his chest as he was forced to look into Sidon's burning gaze. That gaze that had him weak at the knees.

That same look of desire was there as it had been in his dream.

“Link I've known you long enough now to know that is not what you wanted to talk to me about,” Sidon said, his voice filled with concern. “Now, please tell me what it is that ails you. You can tell me anything.”

Link's breathing picked up, making him feel a little light headed. Of course Sidon knew something was wrong and that he was lying. He honestly had never been able to hide anything from him in the years that he had known him.

Slowly Link laid both hands on Sidon's cheeks. Sidon blushed a little, parting his lips to ask what he was doing when Link suddenly found his courage and pushed forward, kissing Sidon's lips deeply with as much love as he could put into a kiss.

Sidon's lips were warm and soft, making Link let out a content breath at the feel. They were perfect, just like the rest of him.

At first Sidon was frozen in place but slowly he kissed him back, large hands resting on his back and pulling him closer to his body until Link's smaller form was flush up against his chest, enveloping him in warmth.

Link's lips slowly pulled away and he rest his forehead against Sidon's crest, body trembling from being held so close.

Kissing Sidon even just once had left him breathless, tingly all over....as well as craving more from the prince.

He mentally cursed himself for not realizing his feelings sooner. He could have had all of this much sooner as well and not in the darkness of an impending wedding.

“I love you,” Link spoke out loud. The first time he had ever spoken in front of Sidon. And Sidon deserved to hear these words spoken from his lips.

Sidon's eyes widened and he leaned back to stare at Link.

“Link...did you....?” Sidon said, gaping at the sound of Link's beautiful voice. “You spoke! Oh Link, your voice is one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard! I feel so honored to be able to even hear it just this once!”

Link bit his lip, shifting a little in his arms. Sidon was so excited to hear him speak he didn't seem to quite catch what it was that he actually said.

“Wait....Did you just....” Sidon said, his eyes seeming to get even wider. “...S-say it again. Please. I need to make sure I had not misheard.”

Link smiled and stroked the cheeks in his hands.

“I love you,” he said again. Sidon closed his eyes and visibly shivered. He didn't say another word and he pulled Link into another kiss.

Link wrapped his arms around Sidon's neck, his blue eyes shutting as Sidon lifted him up into his arms and carried him over to the chair he had been sitting in before so they were both in a more comfortable position.

The prince's hands slid down his sides as he settled in the seat, lips moving from Link's own to his cheeks.

“Oh my pearl...I love you too Link. How I've waited so long to hear those words from you!” Sidon said with a breath and peppered Link's face with small kisses. “I always envisioned it but I never thought actually hearing it would feel this amazing.”

Link laughed, warmth swelling through his chest. Sidon did love him. And he was so very happy to hear it. That meant that this wedding could be called off and Link could call him his own! Just the thought alone had him feeling like he could take down Ganon all over again.

“So that means no wedding right?” Link asked with hope bubbling in his stomach. Maybe to keep the things in the wedding to go to waste they could get married instead?

Sidon stopped his onslaught of small kisses and leaned back, a confused smile on his face from Link's question.

“Wedding? What wedd-” Sidon asked but his words halted as realization seemed to finally come to him.

The smile fell from Sidon's face, his already pale scales seeming to go paler.

“The wedding,” Sidon mumbled. The smile on Link's face fell away as well, dread creeping in to replace it. “I can't do this...”

Link swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “We can figure out a way to tell them the wedding is off. I'm sure your father would understand once we explain it to him.”

Sidon shook his head, smashing what hope Link had.

“No Link...I can't do... _this_ ,” Sidon said, gesturing between himself and Link. “I need to marry Princess Ruto for the sake of her people. I cannot be selfish in this. I had already made a commitment to her, no matter what I feel for someone else.”

“Sidon, you're never selfish. Please, just...be selfish this once,” Link begged, feeling tears starting form in his eyes again. “I can't lose you.”

“Oh Link...” Sidon said softly, his hand resting on his cheek. Link's fingers instantly held onto the larger hand, leaning his face into it, watching as Sidon's conflicted eyes swept over his face.

The clock chimed softly then.

A heavy sigh passed the prince's lips and he pulled Link off of his lap and stood up, looking himself over in the mirror once more before staring down into the hurt blue eyes of the hero.

“Always know that I will always love you,” Sidon said, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. “But I need to do this.”

Link clenched his fists, staring down at his feet, body trembling with several emotions; sadness, anger, jealousy.

“I must go now. I do hope to still see you at the ceremony,” Sidon added softly.

And that was like another slap to the face. Even with everything that had just happened he still wanted him there to see him marry someone else.

He waited for an answer but when he received none Sidon left Link's side with a heavy sigh and went out the door, leaving Link alone.

Slowly the blonde sank to his knees, feeling as if someone had thrust their hand into his chest and ripped his heart out.

No amount of Mipha's Grace would make him feel better.

“Link?” Zelda said softly as she stepped into the room. At the state of her friend she immediately ran to his side and knelt by him.

Link stared up at her, the tears he had been holding back falling freely down his cheeks. Just seeing him in this state gave Zelda the answer that she needed to know of the unspoken question.

Sidon was still going to go through with the wedding.

Immediately Zelda pulled him into her arms, his body slumping against her and choked sobs coming from his throat.

Zelda rubbed his back soothingly, small tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She always wanted to see Link happy. The poor man had always put others before himself, had gone through so many trials that never broke his spirit.

And now here he was, heartbroken and she wasn't sure how to fix it. Link deserved every chance at happiness for what he had done for their kingdom.

“I'm so sorry Link,” Zelda whispered to hear friend, allowing Link to hold onto her tighter.

It wasn't till several minutes later that Link finally pulled back, wiping his face with his sleeve, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

“Why don't you head back to the inn,” Zelda suggested. “I'm sure he'll understand if you aren't there. I'll be fine on my own.”

Link nodded his head, feeling a headache coming on. Slowly Zelda helped him to his feet and pressed a handkerchief she had to his face, wiping away more tears.

“Send me a message to my Sheikah Slate when you've reached there,” she said, gently, guiding him out of the room as Link gave another nod.

With the loom of Ganon gone much research went into the shrines as well as towers Link had awakened during his quest.

So far they had uncovered more Guardians but had also found another Sheikah Slate which wad immediately given to the Princess. With some time and modifications, it was able to activate just like the one Link had.

Being the only two with them they were able to communicate freely whenever not together.

The Queen silently watched from the front gates as Link climbed back into the carriage they had taken together, leaving the Domain for possibly the last time.

This was not how it was supposed to happen. The two of them were perfect for each other.

She turned to glance at the large clock in the Domain. She still had some time to talk to Sidon before the ceremony.

This was their last chance and Zelda would see to it that it would not go to waste.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly cried when writing this chapter


	3. Difficult Decision

“ _I love you.”_

Those were three words that Sidon would never forget. Those very words that would haunt him in his dreams of what could have been.

Link loved him. He actually loved him.

But he would also never forget the hurt in his blue eyes.

The pain.

Betrayal.

“Dammit,” Sidon sighed, hand slapping the table in front of him, causing the other male Zora in the room to flinch and the bowl of fruit in the center to nearly topple over.

He couldn't get Link out of his head.

“Forgive me,” Sidon apologized. “I have quite a bit on my mind.”

“Is there anything I can to do to help sire?” the other Zora asked, hands smoothing out Sidon's cloak and then adjusting the ceremonial head piece on the top of his head.

His bride to be had sent him the head piece in hopes he would wear it for their ceremony.

(head piece: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0f/da/c2/0fdac2ab30cbbca3301a2377dc8e7b28.jpg)

Just a few more moments and he would be walking down that aisle, giving himself away to someone who he didn't love.

And so here he was in a room just outside of where the ceremony would take place, getting the final touches put onto himself for his bride.

“No, I'm alright Fronk,” he said softly. “I just...wish to be alone right now.”

“Of course,” Fronk responded with a small bow, heading towards the door.

“Fronk, wait,” Sidon said quickly, the other Zora pausing and turning towards him. “May I ask you a personal question before you leave?”

“Certainly your highness.”

“...If there was something you needed to do for many but at the risk of losing your wife Mei, would you do it?”

Fronk was silent for a moment, contemplating his answer, a knowing look on his face. He knew Sidon was having conflicting thoughts on this wedding.

“Well that is a difficult thing to answer but...no. I couldn't do it. Mei means everything to me. I never, ever want to risk losing her,” he said with a small smile.

Sidon sighed and nodded. “Thank you Fronk.”

“If I may your highness...I don't think the idea of this marriage is a good one,” Fronk added. “We Zora will always fall behind in whatever our leaders choose.”

Sidon's eyes widened as he watched Fronk step from the room. There were other Zoras that didn't think this was a good idea?

He was right. Everything about this wedding was wrong.

Princess Ruto wasn't what everyone expected her to be; sweet, caring, and kind a princess. The woman could be a little demanding at times but tended to put on an act in front of the elders and especially in front of his father.

But when she had come to them begging for help Sidon felt she had been sincere. It wasn't in his nature to turn his back on someone.

She was far from perfect but maybe they could have at least a decent life together. Children would be an issue as he really did not find females appealing but he supposed that was something they would need to talk about.

But Link...oh Link was just perfect to Sidon.

He was never cruel, never a harsh moment with him, well unless it was a monster of course. From a gentle man to a fierce warrior.

He was always willing to help even if he was tired or hurt.

Even with the Zora children he would sit and tell stories to whenever he came to visit from his travels despite being ready to pass out.

Sidon had never met a more pure hearted soul in his long life. He had never seen a fault in him in the time that he knew him.

Those perfect blonde locks, gorgeous blue eyes, and a smile that could take your breath away and make you melt on the spot.

And those lips were just ...perfect. So soft and warm, accompanying a strong small body that fit so perfectly in his arms.

It was as if Link had been made for him.

...Why was he doing this?

Destiny had brought Link to him. He shouldn't have passed on the opportunity that was presented to him even though it was at the most inconvenient time in his life. The thing that mattered though was that Link was there and in love with him.

Sidon sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat.

Every fiber of his being wanted to step out of the room and find Link, sweep him up in his arms and kiss his worries away.

But responsibility kept him firmly planted in the chair.

This wedding was for the sake of Ruto's people. They were counting on this union to fix the problem that had the princess coming to them.

….though Sidon hadn't been told why her people were in danger.

But he couldn't his back on someone in need. If he did he would be doing a great dishonor to his fallen sister. Mipha would be so angry with him.

He was turning his back on Link.

“Oh goddess...” Sidon groaned, resting his arms on the table and then resting his face down. Mipha would be angry with him either way.

Link would never leave him though would he? They could just continue being friends and just forget everything that happened?

Though that was cruel. He honestly couldn't blame Link for never wanting to see him again. He would fight for his friendship though.

Or should he fight for his love...

After everything they had been through together from taming Vah Ruta to their blossoming friendship there was too much to lose.

But he had hurt Link. Never in his life would he want to hurt him and yet he had. He had done the one thing he never wanted to do.

A soft knock came from the door causing the prince to let out a heavy sigh, barely lifting his head from his arms.

“I wish to be let alone until the ceremony,” Sidon called out to whomever was on the other side of the door.

Though the door opened regardless of his request.

“I think this requires your attention before the ceremony,” came Zelda's voice from the door, her tone light.

Instantly Sidon shot up, eyes wide as Zelda closed the door and took a seat at the table across from him, looking regal as ever. He had been hoping to see Link at her side but she was alone. Perhaps Link was outside the door waiting for her.

“Queen Zelda! Forgive me for my rudeness,” Sidon said, a heavy flush on his face. “I had thought it was someone else.”

“Don't apologize,” Zelda said with a small laugh. “With you latest dilemma I can understand why you wish to be left alone.”

“Dilemma? What makes you think I'm having one? I'm just having...what you Hylians call pre wedding jitters.”

“Sidon,” Zelda said flatly, calm blue eyes seeming to burn into him. “I found him as a mess in your room. I;ve never seen him so upset in my time of knowing him.”

Sidon flinched at her words. Link was a mess? He was the cause of it. His calm demeanor had been broke by Sidon.

“I don't know what to do,” he finally sighed.

“Well, if I may ask, what does your heart say to you?”

Sidon stared at his hands, these very hands that he held Link with. That might end up on this other person.

“I want to go to Link. He is the one my heart truly desires. He is the one that I wish to marry on this day,” Sidon found himself saying with such ease, surprising himself. Telling someone else just made it come out so simply.

“Then go to him,” Zelda said softly, her voice urging.

“With all due respect your highness, it is not that simple. My duty to Princess Ruto and her people is much more crucial. There is no other way around this, no matter how much I love him and wish to be with him.”

“Sidon, you know of what happened during the Calamity, correct?” Zelda asked, picking a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table between the two of them. She popped it into her mouth and hummed at the sweet taste.

“Of course,” Sidon said confused. “But what does that have to do with...well with the situation of this wedding?”

“My father and I had plans to take down the Great Calamity with the Champions and the Divine Beasts. We lost control of the beasts and lost the most precious people close to us,” Zelda explained with sadness in her voice. “We were able to still succeed by a different way, one that was unexpected and not planned on. Sidon, my point is is that there is always another way to succeed in anything. There has to be a different way to help Ruto's people.”

The prince leaned back in his chair, a conflicted look crossing his face.

Zelda slowly rose from the seat, smiling kindly. “I know he has loved you Sidon, for a very long time. He just didn't realize it until now.”

A chime like noise came from her belt then. Sidon watched with interest as she brought a Sheikah slate from her belt and started to tap away on it like Link normally did.

“He seems to have gotten to the inn without a problem,” she mused out loud to herself.

“He left?” Sidon asked, voice strained with emotion.

“Well Sidon I would hope you would understand why he left.”

“Yes..I do.”

Zelda approached the prince and rest a hand on his arm. “I am not going to tell you what to do with your life, you need to make that choice on your own. Should you choose to find him, he is at the inn just outside of the Domain. If you decide to marry the princess then I give you my blessing as the Queen.”

She squeezed his arm lightly, a hope in her eyes that Sidon would make the right decision.

Being left alone with his thoughts once again Sidon never felt more conflicted.

There were two doors in the room.

The one where Zelda had just left from that would lead him out to the wedding as everyone expected of him, giving him a life that he didn't wish for.

The other was a door that would lead him to another hallway that could bring him to Link.

Another soft knock on the door broke his thoughts.

“Just a few more minutes,” Fronk said through the door.

Sidon tensed, looking back and forth between both doors.

Princess Ruto or Link.

Now was the time to decide. He could not delay his decision any further.

With clenched fists he stood from his seat, making his choice and stepped out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so evil >.<


	4. The Right Thing To Do

****The room was dark and cold. Cold enough to make someone consider putting on a few layers of clothing.

But Link didn't feel the cold at all.

Link' hadn't even bothered putting on a light on nor bothered changing his clothes either. He felt too numb and just wanted to sleep through the pain that he was feeling deep in his chest at the moment. And who knew how long it would last.

He had experienced different levels of pain throughout his life. Hell he had almost died once and had several close calls. But no pain was like what he felt right now. No pain compared to how deep this was.

His dream had been correct. Ruto had taken Sidon away from him.

He hated it.

He couldn't exactly hate Ruto herself. She probably didn't even know about Sidon's feelings towards Link at all.

She was innocent in all of this.

Though despite what he felt and how he thought Link still had not felt bad at all for almost ruining her wedding day.

There was one thing he still didn't quite understand himself. If Sidon had loved him for as long as everyone said he did then why had he picked someone else over him? Why had he left him there in the room, broken?

But he already knew the answer to that. Sidon never turned his back on anyone and always fulfilled the duty for the better of the Zora

Though never anything for himself.

Just the thought of Sidon again had Link burying his face into the pillow under his head and letting out a frustrated groan of annoyance at himself.

He had to stop thinking of him. It hurt too much.

He wanted to fight for him but hearing his answer before just made him feel like he couldn't. That this was Sidon's final decision and he was going to lose him forever.

Rain started to fall from the sky, the noise against the roof making Link relax...a little.

Rain on a wedding day meant good luck...or at least that was a Hylian custom he had heard somewhere once.

But the sound of the droplets made Link nearly fall asleep right then and there, finally making him relaxed enough.

Just as he was about to slip under sleep's wing he heard a tap on the balcony door. At first Link ignored it but then there came a second and then a third.

Letting out a sigh Link got up to see what was making that noise. He would take care of it and then finally take a much needed nap.

Perhaps it was a bird seeking shelter from the rain?

He pulled open the door with a soft yawn, his eyes closed as he stepped out but knocked into something large which caused him to stumble back.

Strong arms instantly caught him keeping him upright.

Link's eyes snapped open and he peered up into a set of familiar gold.

Sidon.

His throat felt dry as he stared up at him, still full in his wedding garb, wet from top to bottom from the rain falling on them.

“Careful my love,” Sidon said with a gentle smile.

Link gaped but then instantly pulled out of his arms and took a step back into the his room, pushing the door closed.

Sidon's large hand instantly held the door open before Link could close it all the way.

“ _Let go,”_ Link signed with one hand. _“I don't want to see you.”_

“Link please,” Sidon begged. “I know I hurt you...”

“ _Yes you did.”_

Sidon sighed, water dripping down his body. “If you would let me explain and make it up to you.”

“ _I don't get it. I'm told that you had loved me for so long. That everyone could see it and then you go and marry her,”_ Link signed angrily, pushing to get the door closed again.

“Link- Wait, please,” Sidon begged, bracing the door open again.

Angry tears leaned down Link's cheeks. Sidon's eyes widened at the sight. Link looked so broken, so hurt.

Sidon wanted to take that pain away from him and make sure he never felt like this again.

“ _I know I screwed up. Its been eating at me for not realizing sooner, but why did you do it? Why did you give up? Why did you go and marry HER?!”_

“Link!” Sidon cried, pushing his way into the room and kneeling in front of him, dropping the bag that was hoisted over his shoulder. “Where am I right now and what am I not doing?”

Link paused, staring at him confused.

But then it slowly started to become clear.

Sidon had was there with _him_. He hadn't gotten married.

Sidon...chose him.

“There we go love,” Sidon said, slowly taking him into his arms, allowing the door to swing closed behind him.

The tears slowly stopped running down Link's cheeks and he rest his head on the damp cloth of Sidon's cloak, arms shakily wrapping around Sidon's torso.

“I will use the rest of my life to make it up to you,” Sidon promised him. “I never want to hurt you again. Ever.”

Link pulled back just a bit and pressed his lips to Sidon's again. A content sigh passed through Sidon's lips as he kissed him back, pulling a trembling Link up against his body.

This was where Link belonged. Right in Sidon's arms.

“Come my love. You're chilled to the bone,” Sidon said, standing and carrying him to the bathroom. He set Link down and started to fill the tub with hot water.

He removed his own wedding garments and set them off to the side, happy to have the heavy load off of his body.

Link finally stripped his clothes off, keeping his underwear on however.

With Sidon's help Link settled into the bath, Sidon even climbing in behind him. It was a little cramped as the bath was not made for two people nor was it made to accommodate a Zora, but neither one of them cared. They were too happy about finally being together to let something like that bother them.It also meant they had to press really close.

Sidon let out a another content sigh and smiled as Link settled on his lap, his back pressed up against his chest.

“I love you,” Sidon said softly, tucking a piece of damp hair behind Link's ear.

Link flushed and smiled, happy to hear those words spoken from him but his smile soon faltered a little bit.

“ _What does this mean for Princess Ruto? Did you tell her?”_ Link signed.

Sidon leaned his head back against the wall, hands resting on Link's hips, thumbs making small circles in his skin.

“No one knows that I left,” Sidon admitted. “Well maybe except Zelda. I...didn't want to try to explain to anyone what I was feeling at that moment. I plan on going back tomorrow to speak with my father and explain everything that's going on.”

Link nodded though he had a bad feeling creeping up his back. That feeling that something was going to happen.

Seeing his concerned expression Sidon cupped his cheek softly, stroking the pad of his thumb over his lip slowly.

“Now love, none of that. No more worries, no more tears,” Sidon said softly. “We're together now and we will be for a very long time.”

Link smiled softly, letting his body finally relax and leaned his head back against Sidon's chest.

“I love you,” Link finally said out loud again causing Sidon to smile and lean in close to bury his face into his shoulder.

“I do love the sound of your voice...” Sidon said softly. “Thank you. Thank you for letting me hear such a beautiful thing.”

Link smiled and turned his head enough to kiss Sidon on the lips.

Sidon instantly kissed him back, the hands resting on his hips pulling him closer to him. All the pain, all the worry was just washed away.

And Link felt so much warmer now that he was with him and in the hot water.

Sidon let his tongue run along Link's bottom lip which had surprised the blonde and had him opening his mouth for his prince.

Sidon slid his tongue against Link's own, hands squeezing Link's hips.

But before the kiss could lead to something more Sidon pulled away slowly and smiled down at him with such love.

“We should get some rest. The both of us had been through a lot today,” Sidon offered. Link grabbed his arm, panic rising in his chest.

“You won't leave will you?” Link asked, eyes frantically staring up at him. Link felt as if Sidon would leave him the moment he fell asleep.

Sidon's expression softened and he shook his head. “No I won't leave you love. Not now, not ever in our lives.”

He had seen Link like this once before. He had been upset and his emotions were running high when he had been on his journey to face Calamity Ganon.

To know that his words earlier that day had caused Link to be in such distress ate at Sidon. He didn't want to see him like this again.

Link had been through so much. He deserved a shot at happiness for once and he also deserved to be able to express his emotions.

Before Link had opened up to him in the past Link had always been so quiet, never expressing any sort of emotion except determination to take down the evil that plagued the land.

He had opened up to Sidon over the years but now he had opened up to him even more. To some it wouldn't seem like a big deal that Link spoke to him, little as it was. To Sidon it was like opening a gift on his birthday. Link trusted him and loved him enough to use his voice.

To prove his words correctly he pulled Link out of the tub and stepped out, wrapping him up in a towel that was larger than the blonde.

Link leaned against the other as he carried him from the bathroom to the bed. He settled them both down and pulled the blanket over them both, neither of them cared that they were still damp. They were together now.

“Rest my love,” Sidon whispered, kissing his cheek. Link hummed in his arms, feeling as if he was dreaming but knew that he wasn't.

Sleep took hold of the both of them in a matter of minutes, Sidon's arms remaining tight around the other, Link's body tucked happily under his chin.

The two were awakened by the sound of frantic knocking on the door a few hours later. Link groaned, pressing his face into Sidon's chest. He didn't want to leave the warmth.

“Link, please open up,” Zelda called outside of the door, though her voice sounded hushed.

Sidon was the one who pulled himself from Link's arms and went to the door to let Zelda in. The queen grinned but then quickly came inside.

“I had a feeling you were here,” she said with a twinkle in her eye for her planned had worked.

They were together now.

Link sat up in the bed, the blanket draped around his shoulders. Zelda's cheeks flushed darkly and she glanced away.

“Oh goddess did I walk in at the wrong time?” she asked. Sidon laughed at that, returning to the bed.

“No princess, he's wearing clothes. We just wanted to take a nap,” the prince responded.

Zelda relaxed a bit and then let out a sigh, taking a seat on the bed.

“There is a big problem. Sidon they think you have been kidnapped,” Zelda said, her skin pale as she delivered the news.

“What?” Sidon asked confused. “Why would they think that?”

“Princess Ruto thinks that someone took you. Obviously she didn't quite see that you hadn't wanted to marry her and just assumed the worst,” Zelda explained, thinking back on the memory of her reaction when she hadn't seen Sidon down the aisle.

“Perhaps I should explain it sooner rather than later...” Sidon said with a heavy sigh.

“That's not the worse of it Sidon,” Zelda continued causing Link to tense next to the prince. Sidon rest his arms around his lover to try to comfort him.

“She thinks Link was the one who took you. And she swore to stop at nothing to bring Link to justice, even if it meant death.”

 


	5. He's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look into what Princess Ruto is really like

**Chapter 5: He's Mine**

 

This was going to be the best day of her life. The day that she got to claim Prince Sidon as her own. Something that many Zoras, both men and women, wanted to do but she was the one who finally got him.

Though Princess Ruto had to admit she was more than a little shocked that Sidon had even accepted her and asked her to marry him.

She had heard the rumors from his people that Sidon was in love with the Hylian Champion Link. And the way the Zora acted whenever Link was brought up only seemed to indicate more towards that the rumors were true

Knowing that Ruto had believed that her little plan wasn't going to work. But Sidon had surprised her.

And because of that she now sat in her own room in front of a mirror, making herself look absolutely perfect for her future husband.

The little plan? Well it wasn't exactly little. Her kingdom was thriving back in Termina despite what she had told them.

Her own father had pushed her to find a husband claiming she needed to settle down and start acting like an adult Zora.

None of the men interested her back home nor did any of the men like her with her demanding personality.

Tales of Prince Sidon reached back to Termina and to Ruto he seemed just like the perfect candidate to get a husband to impress her father.

Though there was a problem. Royalty unions weren't just things that magically happened. There either had to be a pre engagement before they were born or something drastic had to have happened to one of the other kingdoms.

Why else would a princess come looking for the prince to wed unless there was a problem?

And that was where this fake sob story came from.

She had heard about his strive to help people and she never thought it would be so easy to play the prince right into her hands.

Sitting in her white and blue gown she ran her fingers over the Zora's Sapphire necklace Sidon had given her as she stared at herself in the mirror.

While the females of the Zora in this kingdom made armor for the one they wished to marry, the prince was to give this beautiful piece of jewelry to the one he was going to marry. It was a nice perk to everything.

Ruto perfect beauty in her own eyes. And the sapphire complimented her nicely.

“Just few more moments my lady and you will be married to our prince,” the hand maid Zora said to her as she adjusted the veil on the back of her head.

“Isn't it great? Such a fine man to have on my arm,” she said with a smirk, eyelashes fluttering at herself in the mirror.

“And...to help your people?”

“Huh? Oh yes, of course. This will help them grandly. My people will thrive once again and we won't be risked of not having a home,” she said, putting on a fake frown on her face. “He doesn't realize how much he has helped us.”

The hand maid nodded her head and then stepped to the door.”Excuse me.”

Left alone Ruto laughed softly to herself, standing from her seat then.

“Things are going to my ultimate design,” she sang to herself, twirling herself in the mirror. “I'll soon have that prince and the Domain will be mine....”

The moment of the wedding was there before she knew it. She gathered up her flowers and stepped from her door. She stood at the entrance she would be stepping through, a large smile on her face as she waited patiently for the music she had picked out.

As it started she held her head high and stepped through the doors into the grand hall. Several guests were there, the king seated right at the front to await her and his son. All eyes were on her as she felt they should be.

But as she walked the music faltered and she heard murmurs from the guests.

She stopped her steps, looking around to see what was the big problem. And soon enough she saw what it was.

The other aisle where her soon to be husband was supposed to be walking down was empty of the red Zora.

King Dorephan slowly rose from his seat, clearing his throat to gain the attention of the guests and to quiet them down.

“Probably just a case of nerves,” King Dorephan said with a small laugh, the guests following suit with a little laugh of their own.

He made his way down the aisle where Sidon should be, talking with Fronk who stood there looking as if he had seen a ghost. The smile from king's face fell, soon grumbling something at Fronk that only he would hear.

Seeing this Ruto immediately approached the king, catching the last words from his mouth.

“What do you mean he's gone?”

“Gone?” Ruto asked with a small hiss, trying to keep her voice down. She pushed her way past the two and went right to the room where Sidon would have been getting ready just outside the grand hall. Sure enough the prince was nowhere in sight.

“Something happened to him?” she asked, putting on her best worried face. She was mostly annoyed. This set back her plan.

Anger swelled inside of her and she tightened her hold on the flowers.

“This isn't like him,” the king said from outside the room.

“He has to be here somewhere,” came another voice. Ruto turned to see Queen Zelda. There was a look of concern written on her face.

Little did Ruto know that there was pride and happiness bubbling inside of Zelda. She was glad to see from the looks of it that Sidon had taken her words to heart and had left before the wedding. That he had chosen Link over Ruto.

He had chosen his own happiness for once.

“We need to send out a search party,” Ruto insisted to the king then, ignoring the queen altogether which caused Zelda to frown.

Honestly she had never met someone with such disrespect. She may have put up the hopeless princess in search of her fiance act but Zelda could see right through it.

This Zoran woman was rather unpleasant.

“Now let's not get hysterical,” the king said, his voice loud enough to silence Ruto. “If he does not make an appearance by tomorrow morning then we will see what we can do to find him. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go address the guests.”

They stepped away slowly, leaving Zelda and Ruto alone.

“Well I wish you luck princess, if you'll excuse me as well,” she said but was stopped when Ruto stepped in her way.

“I know it was that personal guard of yours that....that _hylian_ ,” Ruto hissed at her. “I know he took my precious husband. Mark my words, I will make him pay for this. I will make him pay for taking what was mine.”

“First, he is your fiance, not your husband,” Zelda retorted. Oh she certainly did not like this woman at all. “Second, I sent my guard home long before the wedding as he was not feeling well. I spoke to Sidon not that long ago in here, much later than when my guard had left. I do not appreciate you throwing around accusations such as this as well as disrespecting me and my race. You're lucky that I am in a decent mood today, otherwise there would be serious consequences for what you just said to me.”

Ruto seemed to deflate a little then, mumbling an apology and storming away.

Zelda took a deep breath to calm herself once alone. This was not good.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“I have to return in the morning,” Zelda finished once she was done explaining what she had witnessed at the Domain.

“I have to go back,” Sidon said, holding tightly to Link's hand. The blonde looked down to his lap. He just got Sidon and he was going to lose him...?

“I can see what she will do Sidon. She will do everything in her power to make sure you never see Link again and force your hand in marriage,” Zelda said with a shake of her head. “We need to figure out a different way.”

Sidon let out a sigh, looking down to the blonde. He pecked his forehead softly, his arms around him to hold him close.

“ _What do we do then?”_ Link signed, looking to either of them for answers.

“Things are only going to get worse tomorrow.”

“We run,” Sidon said.

The two looked at him in shock. Run. Getting away from it all.

“ _Run where?”_ Link signed.

“Anywhere. Just to keep you safe until things calm down,” Sidon said with earnest but paused. “I do need to let my father know at the very least. I'd hate to make him worry.”

“I will let him know you are safe and staying away until she calms down. I have to stay to keep up appearances.”

Link shook his head, unhappy with this idea. He was the one the one who was supposed to be protecting them.

“Link...I know what you're thinking. That you can take care of yourself and that you are the one that's supposed to be doing the protecting,” Zelda said, earning a nod from Link. “I know you can. But this isn't some battle that requires you to use a sword. This is a battle of royalty politics and a crazed princess. Please let us be the ones to protect you this time.”

Link sighed, a conflicted look crossing his face. He nodded his head slowly, Sidon smiling gently and petting his head. He knew how hard this was for him but he wanted to be the one to protect him this time.

“The sooner the better. That way that you gain some distance,” Zelda suggested.

Link nodded his head again. He knew exactly where to go. But they couldn't stay there long. Perhaps one night and then they would have to be on their way again.

“We can continue to communicate through the slates. I will update you two as much as I can. Hopefully this won't be very long and you two can come home and start your lives together.” As happy as she was that they were together she knew that she wanted to see them not in hiding like she was making them do.

“I'll gather our things together,” Sidon offered, pulling out of the blonde's grasp to start putting things in the bag he had brought with him.

Link stared down at his hands, guilt creeping onto his handsome face. Zelda grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly.

“Link...don't blame yourself for this,” Zelda said softly. “Being with Sidon is your destiny. Don't ever think that this was a mistake.”

Link squeezed her hand, taking his Sheikah Slate from her and started to set it up to take them to Hateno.

They could spend the night there and gather some things before they head out again. But from there he wasn't sure where to go. He had to find a place where they wouldn't be found easily. A place that wouldn't betray them.

Once everything was packed Link dressed himself in his clothes once more and rose from the bed, staring at his best friend, his skin pale and his heart hammering.

“I know my friend. Everything will be okay. We'll protect you,” she said. Instantly she pulled the two of them into her arms and hugged them tightly.

Link held tightly to the two most important people in the world to him. So many things had gone wrong that day but in the end all three of them were ready to make it right again.

They pulled away and Sidon scooped Link up into his arms. With a small wave from him he pressed the shrine for Hateno village, enveloping him and Sidon in a blue light.

 


	6. Intimacy

Link creaked the door open to his home in Hateno slowly, afraid of what he would see inside. He flicked on the light switch near the door and winced. The home was a complete mess, just the way he had left it. Normally it never bothered Link but Sidon was here with him now. It was much different now.

Would he think him just a pig?  
“ _Sorry for the mess,”_ he signed to him, his ears drooping a little as Sidon stepped in behind him and closed the door, blocking out the storm outside.

He glanced up at the prince's face, watching his eyes scan over the cozy looking home.

“Now Link do not apologize for this,” Sidon said, bolting the door shut. The storm was getting worse and he was just thankful that Link was inside.

While he could deal with the rain outside, and would enjoy it a little, Link could possibly get sick from that. Sidon was not about to chance losing him again. So a little mess in Link's home didn't bother him in the slightest.

Link smiled a little, leading Sidon up the stairs and setting his things down on the floor.

“We probably have to leave tomorrow,” Sidon said, glancing out the window. “I'm not sure how long Zelda or my father can hold Ruto off but just as a precaution we need to get into hiding as soon as we are able.”

Link nodded his head in agreement. There were plenty of places to go...for himself. He wanted Sidon to stay with him which changed many things.

Gerudo Town didn't allow men. While Link could hide his appearance it would be really difficult to hide Sidon's. And even if they were able to it would be the talk of the town that a Zora was there in the first place. If someone caught wind of that they would be caught right away.

Death Mountain was a definite no as it was way too hot, no water supply, as well as lack of potions to keep them both alive for that long from burning up.

Rito Village was the same way but with the cold.

Central Hyrule was not a place to go either, even after the restoration as it was probably one of the first places that they would look.

He had to look at his map but it was late and they needed to rest if they were to travel more the next day.

Link lifted his head to say something to the prince when he noticed him staring at the large picture sitting on his wall. Slowly the blonde stepped up next to him taking his hand and leaning his head against his arm.

The picture was from many years ago, even before the Calmity had hit. It had been the day they were all sworn in as the Champions of Hyrule.

After the ceremony they all decided to take a picture with the Sheikah Slate. At first it had seemed like a stoic moment but then, as Link had come to learn was from the man's loving nature, Daruk pulled them all together at the last moment for a big hug for the picture. Link to this day wasn't sure how they were able to pull the picture from the slate and make it so it would go on the wall but he was grateful that he was able to get a hold of it. He would need to do something nice for Kass in the future to thank him for finding it.

It still brought a smile to his face despite it brought sad memories with it.

“It's...one of my favorite pictures,” Link said softly.

Sidon smiled a little and squeezed his hand., his gaze right on his sister's shocked face in the picture.

Link tugged on his hand then and motioned with his head towards the bed once Sidon looked down at him. The prince didn't hesitate to follow him to the bed. Once the two were comfortable, Sidon making sure all of his jewelry was off and Link changing into a different pair of pants, Link flicked off the light switch near the bed.

The bed wasn't nearly big enough for the both of them but they made do with what they had. Besides it made it so that they were very close to one another.

Idle hands ran over Sidon's torso, petting his chest slowly as he laid his head down on it as well. Sidon's hand came to rest on his back, only to end up cupping his rear end in the process.

Link flushed darkly at that but didn't move his hand.

“Forgive me love,” Sidon said, pulling his arm away only to have Link grab his hand and place it right back.

“It's okay,” he said quietly, pushing up a little and kissing his mouth. A tremble went through the prince and he didn't hesitate to return the blonde's soft kisses.

His other hand came to the back of his head as Link slid his arms around his neck, pulling himself closer to him.

Link's soft pink tongue licked at the bottom of Sidon's lip. Sidon was quick to indulge and met Link's with his own.

Sidon was easily the more dominate one as he pushed his tongue to Link's mouth, a moan escaping Link's lips.

Hearing this caused Sidon to pull back a it.

“Wait...wait my pearl,” Sidon said, breathing heavily. Link panted softly, his skin flushed and the look of confusion on his face.

“Did I do something wrong?” Link asked, sitting up a bit.

“No, no. Not at all love,” Sidon said, pushing himself to sit up a bit and kissed his forehead, Link slowly closing his eyes at the affectionate kiss.

“What is it...?” he asked. Were they moving too fast? Was Sidon having second thoughts about leaving Ruto behind?

“I...I've gone against so many customs of the Zora culture today...” Sidon started. “I left my bride at the alter. I'm sleeping in the same bed as my beloved...”

Link sat back more, his legs now laying on either side of Sidon's hips.

“I just want to keep one custom unbroken. Believe me I really do wish to take you right here...right now. But...I do not wish to fully mate with you until I am officially married to you. I'm sorry.”

Link sighed softly, shifting a little so Sidon didn't feel the growing hardness in his pants.

But then something sparked in his brain.

“What if we don't do a full mating?” Link asked, resting his hands on his chest and massaged his muscles. “Just give us some relief until eventually one day we can...”

“What do you mean love?” Sidon asked curiously, his hands resting on Link's shoulders. Link grinned widely and slipped off of Sidon's chest.

Sidon watched in confusion at first until Link settled down by his hips, running his tongue over his groin slowly.

Sidon's breath hitched, eyes widening as he stared down at the blonde. No one had ever done that for him before.

“What about that?” Link asked with a small smile. Sidon swallowed the lump forming in his throat, a smile forming on his face.  
“Well I suppose that won't hurt and go against the morals,” Sidon said with eagerness in his voice. “Please...do that again.”

Link happily indulged in his request and ran his tongue over his groin again. Sidon took another intake of breath, his hand slowly resting on the top of Link's head.

“Hold on one second,” Sidon said.

Link listened for a moment and watched as the seamless groin area soon opened slowly and not one but two large members protruded from it.

Link flushed at that but was not surprised by the size or even the number that there was. He and Sidon did have a conversation about that once. Sidon was curious of how many Hylians had just as Link asked how many Zoras had.

Without anymore hesitation Link ran his tongue along one from base to tip. The taste was salty and a little sweet but it didn't deter him away.

The taste was a little intoxicating to him, fogging his brain a little.

He let out a soft moan as he closed his lips over the tip of one earning a gasp from his prince. His other hand wrapped as best as it could around the other, not wanting to leave that one alone.

“Link...That feels amazing,” the prince whispered, fingers tangling into the blonde locks.

How long had Sidon wanted him to do something like this? With how long he had loved him he was sure he had waited for this for a rather long time.

Sidon deserved this.

Propping himself up better on his knees Link relaxed his jaw and took in as much of Sidon as he could without choking himself.

The hand in his hair tightened, pulling on the strands.

Oh Sidon was certainly enjoying this.

Link moved his head slowly, his other hand matching his speed. Sidon's other hand clawed at the blankets, his claws causing rips in the fabric but neither of them cared at the moment.

It only encouraged him to pick up speed. Sidon's moans grew louder and louder, rivaling the thunder that rumbled outside above them.

And causing Link's own erection to throb painfully in his pants.

Popping off of him quickly he panted, staring up at the prince.

“Link...if you keep doing that I'm not going to last long,” he groaned, fingers loosening in his hair.

“That's the point,” Link purred seductively up at him, running his tongue from base to tip up his other member, causing Sidon's head to lay back against the pillow again.

Taking this moment he placed both of his members together and stretched his mouth as far as it would go, placing his lips around both heads and sucking hard.

“Ha! AH! Link!” Sidon cried out, hips bucking softly at the feeling. Link didn't even have to move and Sidon was already there.

Hot liquid spurt into his mouth. He swallowed what he could but had to pull off, Sidon's semen splashing onto his face and chest.

The prince laid back panting heavily though was quick to get up when he noticed Link trying to wipe off what was on his cheek.

“Let me love,” Sidon said, pulling Link up to sit next to him. He ran his tongue over the others cheek, cleaning up his mess there. “Forgive me...I really made a mess of you hadn't I?”

Link laughed softly and poked Sidon's crest. “It's fine. I'm just glad I could make you feel that good. I don't think I've ever done that before.”

He just had gone on basic instincts of what he was sure Sidon would like.

“It was exquisite me love,” Sidon purred, licking down to his neck.

Link shivered softly and pressed into the other. His whole body was sensitive, especially from not having anyone else do this for him before.

“Sidon,” Link mumbled, tilting his head back as he moved to his collar bone, nipping the skin with his teeth.

“Allow me to return the favor,” the prince whispered hotly against his skin.

Link didn't even protest as he felt that hot tongue lather over his chest, licking up the semen on him as well as nipping at his skin, each nip causing a nip to pull from the blonde. Some were not enough to make him bleed but some were. Link loved every moment of it.

What he didn't know was that he was distracting him from what he was doing next. Quickly the prince snuck his hand into his pants and wrapped his hand around his aching member.

Link gasped, hips instantly bucking into the new touch.

Sidon lifted his head from his chest and kissed his cheek.

“Do you like that...?” he purred against his skin, his strokes starting out slow but soon picking up speed. Link hips weakly bucked still into his hand, at a loss for words of this pleasure he felt.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Sidon chuckled, kissing his lips as his other arm rest around him, his hand coming to rest against his chest and play with one of his nipples, being extra careful not to hurt him with his claws.

Link moaned helplessly against his mouth, body trembling with the new feelings going through him. Another reason to be annoyed with himself for not realizing his feelings for Sidon sooner. He could have had this special moment with him much sooner.

“My special pearl, you feel like you're about to burst,” he whispered to him against his neck, nipping softly there again.

Link nodded his head hard. He couldn't help it. Nothing ever felt like this before. He had only used his own hand before and it did not even come close to how Sidon was making him feel at the moment.

What was it going to be like to be with him even further?

“Sidon!” Link cried out, his hips bucking once more and releasing into his hand. Sidon instantly kissed him, slowing his strokes down to help him ride out his orgasm.

As he started to come down from his high he pulled from the kiss and leaned heavily against Sidon, his blue eyes drifting closed as he took a deep breath.

“Beautiful,” Sidon whispered, pulling his hand from his pants slowly and licking away Link's mess from his hand. “You taste divine.”

Link let out a small hum of acknowledgment, feeling as sleep was harder to hold back now. Sidon looked down at him with a gentle smile and then kissed his forehead.

“Rest my love,” Sidon said. “I'll be right here when you wake.”

Link didn't have to be told twice and soon passed out in Sidon's arms, the day's events taking its toll on him.

 


	7. Paradise

Link rose early the next morning to the sun shining in his face. Sidon laid peacefully next to him his arms laid loosely around him.

It was a moment like this that Link was very glad that he had come to tell Sidon how he felt. He got to have him this close. Got to kiss him and love him...

Sidon was there with him. This wasn't some sort of beautiful dream.

But this happy moment didn't last long as Link carefully pulled himself from his arms, as to not wake him up, and crept down the stairs.

He sat himself at the table and pulled open his Sheikah Slate, eyeing the map for any sort of place they could go from there.

There had to be a place he wasn't thinking of that they could stay at for a while. A place that they would be welcome with open arms but not given away at the first opportunity. He knew that a bounty would be on his head soon enough.

He let out a small sigh, setting the slate down and resting his face into his hands.

He wished that the two of them finally being with one another was under different circumstances. He wished that they didn't need to go into hiding. They could stay in the Domain and just do the things that they should have done together years ago.

To love, to kiss,...to make love.

Just that thought brought him back to what they had done the night before. A soft blush covered Link's cheeks as he closed his eyes, his hand moving over his bare neck where Sidon had kissed him the night before.

The feel of his lips on his own, the roughness of his scales against his skin as he touched him. Most would find it unpleasant but to Link it was just perfect. It was Sidon and Link would never change a thing about him.

If doing those things they had the night before made him feel that good he would make sure he would do what he could to make sure his prince was pleased in return. Sure he had started everything but Sidon deserved the best.

And that wasn't even a full mating yet. He knew when they finally did mate it would be an experience neither of them would forget. Not because that it was probably the first time sexually for both of them, but because it was something they should have done a long time ago.

But in order to do that they would need to be wed. Link wouldn't force Sidon to go against that last sacred thing.

Who knew when they would be wed however.

“Morning love,” he heard behind him, warm hands soon resting on his bare shoulders.

Link smiled and rest on of his own on top of Sidon's squeezing it.

“You feel tense,” Sidon commented, gently massaging his shoulders. “I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but please try to relax...I do hate to see you in such a state.”

Link let out a heavy sigh. It was true. When the Calmamiy was still present Sidon had done everything he could to make sure that Link was relaxed whenever he would come to visit. He had been the only one to want to make sure he was alright.

“I just don't know where to go from here...” Link mumbled.

Sidon squeezed his shoulders again. “We'll figure it out. How about I make us something to eat for breakfast?”

Link smiled. “Thank you, I would love that.”

Sidon kissed the top of his head and stepped into Link's little kitchen area. Seeing Sidon in this setting not in his princely wears and cooking in his home...made Link feel warm inside. It was as if Sidon wasn't a prince at all and that they were a married couple already living a normal life.

It felt comfortable and relaxed.

Though despite how wonderful as it was to live like this he knew he couldn't ask Sidon to give up his throne for him like that.

Eventually they would need to return when things were smoothed out but perhaps they could come back there and take a vacation.

Vacation...

A soft gasp passed his lips and he immediately grabbed the slate, blowing up the map to zoom into the East Necluda region.

It was the perfect place. It was a remote area, the residents, few as they were, had been some of the nicest people Link had met in the past.

There was plenty of water around for Sidon to hydrate as well.

They had to go there. It was their best option.

Lurelin Village.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Sidon loved the idea. Link told him over breakfast and Sidon found that it was the perfect place to go even just based on Link's words.

After the wonderful meal of eggs and some dried meats Link had in the house Link set out to pack a bag. He took what he needed most such as clothing and some weapons he could use just in case but paused when he was finished.

He wasn't sure when the next time he would be home was. But he needed to do this. For his safety as well as his future with his prince.

“I know love...I know,” Sidon said softly to him, resting his hand on his shoulder and passing him his slate.

Link nodded his head, turning towards Sidon. Sidon kept his hand on his shoulder as Link tapped the screen on the Yah Rine shrine. Instantly they were both enveloped in a blue light and instantly warped there.

The temperature change was the first thing Link noticed when they arrived. He instantly wiped some sweat off his forehead and then rolled the sleeves of his shirt up so that he would be a little cooler until they could find a place to settle in the village.

The last time Link had an extended stay he had rented one of the huts near the water. He hoped that he would still be able to do that.

The bright sun cast the village in a warm light and Link smiled. It truly was a beautiful place. And it would be there home for a little while.

“We should find Rozel, he's the village elder,” Link said, wiping some more sweat off of his forehead and glancing back at Sidon, seeing him smiling at him. What Link didn't know was the way the sun cast on him made him look all the more beautiful.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

Sidon chuckled and shook his head, taking hold of Link's hand then. “Just taking in the perfect view before me.”

Link bit his lip and smiled, nudging the prince lightly. Sidon chuckled softly and fell into step with Link towards the village.

“You know...I've been here before. Many years ago,” Sidon mused as he looked at the village. “I saved them from a giant octorok that was plaguing them. I wonder if they remember me...”

“Well either way I think that was an amazing thing you did,” Link replied, squeezing his hand.

Part of him wished someone would remember but part of him also hoped that they wouldn't. He didn't want to have any attention on them.

But Sidon deserved to be recognized.

Finding Rozel was easier than expected. He was in his hut that he shared with Numar, getting ready for some more fishing that day.

“Well Link that hut is still available,” Rozel said after small introductions. They hadn't told him what was going on exactly, just that they needed a place to stay for a while. “No one has really used it since the last time you had been there.”

Link nodded his head and went into his bag to grab his rupees. Though as he pulled it out he paled a little. He didn't have enough to have an extra extended stay. He looked up at Sidon with an apologetic look. They would have to find another place to stay.

“ _I don't have enough,”_ Link signed. He should have thought this through more. He should have asked Zelda for some rupees to help or went into his money stash at home and taken more with him.

“Hold on,” Sidon said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small silver head piece, one that Link had never seen before. “How many nights will this get the two of us?”

Rozel took the head piece into his fingers, eyes seeming to glimmer at the silver in his hand. Sidon looked reluctant to part with it but he never mentioned it.

“Well with this it would buy you the hut honestly,” Rozel said. Sidon smiled and took hold of Link's hand.

“We will take it then,” Sidon said proudly. Rozel smiled and tucked away the head piece.

“Welcome to Lurelin,” Rozel said with a grin.

As they stepped out of the hut Link stared up at his prince, shock still written on his face as they headed to their new home.

“Sidon...you didn't have to do that,” Link said quietly. Sidon brought Link's hand to his lips and brushed the back of it lightly.

“Link, I will do whatever it is I can to protect you. If it means giving up something like that then so be it,” Sidon responded.

“But I don't want you to give up something that meant something to you,” Link said, stopping just outside their hut.

“I didn't,” Sidon said with a weak grin. “It...was something Ruto gave me to wear to the wedding. I hope she wouldn't mind.”

Link laughed softly and pulled open the door to their hut.

He was sure Ruto had no intentions of Sidon getting rid of that. If she ever found them he was sure she would blame Link for that as well.

“Wow...” Sidon said as he stepped into the hut. It was was fairly small, smaller than Link's home in Hateno, but it was just enough for them to stay there comfortably.

There was a bathroom and a bedroom on one side of the house but also a small kitchen in the other.

“I'm sorry it's so small,” Link said, setting his bag down and closing the door.

Sidon instantly turned around at that and picked Link up into his arms.

“Now stop apologizing my love,” Sidon said, carrying him to the window and peering outside at this quiet paradise.

“I can't help it,” Link responded. “I just..I feel like I've pulled you away from your home and easy life. If it weren't for me you would be back home with you father.”

“Link if it weren't for you I would be married to a woman that I did not love. I would live a life where you weren't there,” Sidon said, gold eyes staring into deep blue. “I would rather live in a pile of rocks then not have you in my life. I'm willing to give up everything to be with you.”

Link's eyes widened at that and he blushed softly.

“ _I love you,”_ Link signed quickly, knowing his voice would waiver if he tried to speak at the moment with the amount of emotion running through him.

“ _I love you too,”_ Sidon signed back to him.

Link beamed at that and leaned in close to brush his lips against Sidon's. Sidon hummed against his lips and leaned back.

“I will never let anyone hurt you. Ever,” Sidon promised him. “I promise to be by your side forever...as your mate. Link..will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? My mate?”

Link was surprised. Was this a marriage proposal? Link didn't need anything fancy and just having him do it like this was just all the more special to him.

“Yes,” Link said, leaning in close and kissing his lips once more.

Sidon let out a small sigh of content against his lips, happy to hear that answer to his question. One that he had been burning to hear.

And Link didn't even hesitate with his answer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr! (triforceangel)


	8. Secrets

The Domain was in a state of discomfort.

Most of the Zoras were nervous, unsure of what was to happen. The state of unknown was not their friend.

Rumors had been right, there was a group that was glad that Sidon hadn't actually married the Zora princess.

Even the king was slightly relieved.

Those words never reached Ruto.

Ruto's real personality had shown through, though she still put on her act for the elder council as well as the king.

Bratty, self centered, but putting on a face of innocent and a distraught fiance for those that she considered to “matter”.

After days of intense questioning of all the guests from the wedding, most of them were allowed to leave. The only guest that had stayed however...was Zelda.

She had to keep an eye on what was going on for the two of them. She also had to get a chance to talk to the king about the whereabouts of his son.

She didn't want the king to worry and she had yet to speak to the king despite that Sidon had gone missing for quite some time now.

The last update she had from Link and Sidon was that they had made it to Hateno but weren't going to be staying there very long. Zelad understood, going to Link's home was the first place they would look for them.

But the next message she received that he had sent a few days later had her curious.

“ _Yah Rin. Very special occasion in a few days. Hope to see you.”_

Special occasion meant only one thing to Zelda in her mind. Link and Sidon were going to be getting married. Zelda had always hoped this would happen between them.

She wished that it was under different circumstances but she knew that neither of them cared right now where they did it.

But she needed to tell the king. It was the right thing to do.

She hesitated outside the throne room, peering up at the large man as he spoke to one of the elders. Yeta gain the elder was attempting to get the king to agree to send out guards to search for the prince but he refused.

“I have faith in my son that he is alive and well and will return,” the king said proudly. But there was something on his face that scared the queen. The king looked as if he was hiding something. Perhaps he already knew?

With a grumble the elder left, passing Zelda with not even a glance her way as she stepped into the room.

“My, Queen Zelda, I had expected you would leave with the other guests,” the king said with a smile. Always such a nice king.

Zelda returned the smiled, curtsying. “Well I had thought I should stay here.”  
The king laughed softly. “Well you are of course always welcome. How is Link doing, I have not seen him in quite some time. Had he gone home with the other guests?”

“That is actually what I wish to speak about with you,” she said, looking over her shoulder to make sure that others weren't listening in.

Seeing this the king leaned over and cupped Zelda's back with her large hand. She sat back, allowing him to pull her closer to him and sit on his knee.

“Does he know where me son is?” the king whispered.

“He is with your son,” she explained softly. “Link finally realized his feelings and the two went into hiding for Link's protection for...well you know your majesty.”

The king smiled softly and let out a sigh. “Finally. Though he has the worst timing. I have your word that my son is alright?”  
Zelda laughed softly but the smile soon fell from her face. “Yes, he is, though I do not know where. King Dorephan is there any way for you to call off the hunt for Link? I know the elders are being pushed by the princess.”

“I am doing all that I can to prevent that from happening. I know that they wish to see Sidon settle down with the princess and help her people...I just get the sneaking suspicion that is not true in her case. I have heard of how she acts when she is not around me.”

Zelda nodded her head. “I have seen it myself.”

Should she tell him of what her son was planning? Surely he seemed to be alright with the idea of Link and Sidon together.

“I had been given a message earlier. I'm sure Sidon intends on marrying Link in a matter of days,” she added.

The king sighed but smiled softly. “I had a feeling he would given the chance. I cannot go to him to witness it but...should you ever be able to send out a message, please tell my son that I fully bless the union.”

“I have to admit your majesty, I am a little surprise that you are so welcoming of this,” she admitted. It would be wonderful news for the two of them to learn that the king wanted to see them together.

“I had known of my son's love for the hylian for quite some time. I just wish for my son's happiness out of all of this,” the king responded, setting Zelda down back on her feet.

Zelda gave another curtsy. “Thank you your majesty. I won't keep you any longer. I'm sure there are other things for you to do.”

The king chuckled softly and watched Zelda walk off.

Once alone the king let out a deep wet cough into his hand. He pulled his hand back and sighed. Blood. He was coughing up blood now.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Zelda did her best to hide the smile on her face as she made her way to the gates to take the carriage back to the inn. If her suspicions were right she would need to find a way to get to them without bringing attention to herself.

She was happy that they wanted her to be there for their special day. And then when things calmed down they could come back to the Domain and have another ceremony.

Though she had to be careful when she went. She didn't want to be the one to bring their happiness to an end by having someone follow her.

Just as she made her way to her carriage Ruto and a few other Zoras stepped up to her.

“Where are you going?” Ruto demanded. Zelda scowled at her, crossing her arms.

“Well that is certainly a way to greet someone,” she said with a scowl of her own. “I wonder if the king knows just how nasty you really are, talking to the Queen of this land like this.”

Ruto faltered a bit but still pointed her chin up slightly as a sign of defiance. “Forgive me. I am just simply looking for my husband. I had thought you would know of his whereabouts as I'm sure you are speaking with your _Hylian._ ”

“Your _fiance,”_ Zelda corrected her with emphasis. “And I do not have any knowledge of the prince's whereabouts. As for my friend, he returned to his home just like the other guests have. I chose to stay here to help in any way I can to help in finding the prince.”

“And where would that be?” she asked, Zelda clearly seeing that she was starting to lose her temper. And the elders wanted to help _her_?

“Well I find that to be rather rude. What business is it of yours where my appointed knight calls home?” Zelda demanded, anger bubbling inside of her. What was it with this Zora and race anyway? The last time she had come across Zoras hating Hylians was when Link told her of how he was treated shortly after waking up and wanting to appease the Divine Beast.

Now of course Hylians were accepted with open arms, especially Link.

Ruto squared her shoulders and stormed away with the other Zoras in tow.

This was not good. Despite the act that Zelda put on it looked like Ruto saw right through it. It was going to be harder than she thought to keep his whereabouts a secret.

With a frustrated sigh she climbed into her carriage and lightly asked for the driver to bring her back to the inn.

No doubt Zelda was sure that Ruto would have someone watching her every move as well. It wouldn't be hard to sneak out to Link but anywhere else would be a hassle. She had to keep making appearances as well.

She would not let Ruto get in the way of her seeing her best friend get married. She had prayed they would finally be a couple and now that they had their chance she was going to make sure they got to keep it.

Back at the inn she stormed into the room and immediately went to her closet after bolting the door shut.

She had packed several dresses, unsure of what she would want to wear for different occasions. Link had told her she had brought too much but she had said “you never know when you're going to need them”.

She certainly did now.

If she was going to go to their wedding she wanted to look nice, but knew that she couldn't expose herself.

If word got out that the Queen of Hyrule was in an area attention would be brought to all of them immediately.

So what was she to wear?

She eyed a pair of pajamas on one of the hangers and then tapped her shin, soon also picking up a shall.

She had an idea. She could go in disguise and return after the wedding. It was the perfect plan.

Immediately she set herself to work, cutting up scraps of these clothes with the knife that she always kept with her in case Link wasn't around and then sewed them together by hand with the emergency kit she kept with her.

It was a shame that she had to lose these beautiful garments but she knew that this was more important than clothes.

She worked well into the night but she was satisfied with her work when she was finished. She rather liked the look of it and wanted to perfect it but now was not the time.

Perhaps when this was all over. If this worked to her advantage she could use this disguise to leave the castle without someone with her.

It was now or never. She needed to get to them.

She quickly changed from her dress, putting on her new outfit and watching in the mirror as she seemed to transform into someone else.

“Wow,” she said to herself as she braided her long blond hair. She didn't recognize herself at all.

(http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/princess-zelda/images/37362380/title/sheik-hyrule-warriors-photo)

Shaking her head at herself she packed up a small bag and then picked up her slate. It was late but she hoped that Link wouldn't mind if she showed up now. She felt useless just sitting there alone in her room.

Her eyes scanned over the map. Yah Rin Shrine. That was south Hyrule. That was rather far from the Domain which meant they were safer than what she had fest anticipated.

Not hesitating any longer Zelda pressed the shrine and felt the not too familiar feeling of being teleported to the shrine.

She stepped forward from the shrine once she landed and made the small trek to the village. There were not many people walking about but hopefully one of them would know where Link was, should he still be there.

Making sure she had the bottom half of her face covered she went up to the first villager she found; a motherly looking woman holding the hands of two of her kids.

“Hello. I am a friend of Link's. Do you happen to know if he is here?” she asked, heart hammering. The woman stared at her for a moment, a little skeptical about her appearance but soon a warm smile crossed her face.

“He and the Zora live over there,” she said, gesturing to the hut closest to the water and a bit more remote away from the rest of the village. “They are such a helpful pair. They are planning on having a wedding here soon.”

“I have heard. It's very exciting. Thank you,” Zelda said and stepped away, heading towards their hut with a soft sigh. So far so good, no one suspected she was the queen.

As she made her way to the door of their home she knocked softly. There was a light on inside which meant they hadn't gone to bed yet.

Link was the one who answered the door, his shirt off and what looked to be flour on his chest. He had been cooking.

“ _Can I help you?”_ he signed, his body tense and his eyes hard. Zelda held back a small laugh and tugged down the mask just enough to show her face.

“It's me,” she said softly.

Instantly Link relaxed and he grabbed her arm, pulling her inside. Once the door was shut he hugged her tightly.

Sidon stepped from another room, wiping his hands on a towel he had and he smiled.

“That is quite the outfit your highness,” he said with a small laugh. “And your just in time for a late dinner with us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr! (triforceangel)


	9. A Special Dance

The island docks were strewn up with several different colored flowers from around the island. The whole village had come for this special occasion of the joining of Prince Sidon and the Champion of Hyrule Link.

Link had waited a long time for his wedding day. Over those years he hadn't thought it would be Sidon but now that he saw Sidon standing in front of him dressed in the best white linens that Lurelin could offer he couldn't help but feel in the right place.

Zelda stood behind him, dressed in her outfit but dabbed at her eyes with a small handkerchief to wipe away the happy tears that threatened to stream down her cheeks, so happy to see them together finally at long last.

“I love you,” Sidon said softly, squeezing Link's hands in his own. Ever since Sidon had been told the king had given his blessing Sidon had wanted nothing more than to make their union official even if it meant doing it twice.

Sure they would need to remarry in the eyes of the Zora council whenever they returned but for now this was what they both wanted.

Rozel stood before them with a large ring of flowers in his hands. It wasn't like the wedding Link had witnessed in the past back in Tarrey Town but this was his special moment with Sidon. He would not change it for anything else.

“In the eyes of the goddess today we bring together these two men together in a bond stronger than anything,” Rozel said to the small group gathered around them. “As the chief I happily will join them together in their bond of love.”

Rozel nodded to the two of them, giving them the signal for the next step.

Sidon squeezed Link's hands with a smile gracing his lips. “Nothing in my life had seemed right until the day you came into it. Even though it was long waited, I am so happy to say on this day I claim you as my own, for as long as we will both live,” Sidon said, his golden eyes never leaving his face. “And may that be forever.”

Link beamed at that, feeling a few tears roll down his cheeks in pure happiness. He took a deep breath to steady himself, squeezing Sidon's hands in his own in return.

“All my life I had wanted to find the right person for me. That person was the one always by my side, giving me the courage to continue everything whenever I felt doubt,” Link said aloud. Sidon deserved to hear his vows from his lips and not his fingers. He just wished his voice wasn't so scratchy sounding from the amount of misuse. “ Sidon, in front of every one, on this day, I claim you as my own, for as long as we live.”

A soft sniffle sounded behind him which had Link knowing Zelda was crying happily over this. She was more than happy to see them together.

Rozel stepped forward then and laid the large ring of flowers over the both of their necks. The scents of each flower were overwhelming but Link loved it all the same.

“These flowers shaped in this ring represent eternity. May the love here forever be eternal,” Rozel said as he took a step back.

The two bowed their heads, closing their eyes as Rozel cupped some water from a barrel that had water from the beach.

Gently he flicked the water onto the two of them, humming softly as he did a tune that Link did not really recognize.

Though Zelda and the other guests did as they hummed along with him.

“May this water wash away any doubt the two may have so that their love can blossom further forever,” he added. “I am more than happy to announce these two in in the bonds of matrimony in the eyes of the goddess!”

Applause broke out as the two moved in closer. Sidon rest his hands against Link's cheeks, slowly pulling him close to him and resting a soft kiss against his lips.

Link melted into his kiss, his hands resting on Sidon's hands, the world around them seeming to fade away.

Sidon pulled away slowly, leaving only a little space between them as their eyes opened, nothing but warmth and love between them.

“I love you,” Sidon whispered to him. Link couldn't help but smile at his words.

“I love you,” he replied, moving closer and kissing him again.

He just couldn't get enough of kissing his _husband._

*

On the beach tables were set up for everyone. Link and Sidon sat at one adorned with flowers. Zelda sat at a table closest to them.

Link beamed next to Sidon, his hand having never left his so far, just the way he would have wanted it to be.

Food was being prepared for the group.

This was the perfect moment. He couldn't believe this that they were together for life and even Sidon's father had approved of their union.

There was still time before they got to go back home for Ruto to calm down but that was the only thing that ailed them at the moment.

He couldn't wait to go back to his rightful home at the Domain, and enjoy his life. Once he was married in the eyes of the council as well he would be a prince and able to talk to Ruto on the same level as she was instead of her talking down to him.

Though from how Zelda described what had happened recently he wasn't sure what would happen when they went back.

He had so much on his mind right now he began to get lost in his own thoughts, the smile falling from his face.

There was so much that required his attention.

“Link my love are you alright?” Sidon asked, resting his hand on his knee and giving it a gentle squeeze. “What's on your mind?”

Link shook his head, smiling once more. He didn't want to worry Sidon about what was on his mind, at least not now anyway. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, not one filled with worry and heartache.

“Are you thinking about later tonight?” Sidon asked as he lowered his voice, the prince's cheeks flushing. Link stared at him confused but then his cheeks burst into a bright red. He hadn't been thinking of that and he knew he should have.

The consummation of their wedding. Their first time together, a way to express their love without anyone telling them that they couldn't.

“ _I'm a little nervous,”_ Link signed, admitting that he was a little intimidated. The size of Sidon that he had seen that one night he wasn't sure if his body could handle it.

“I'm sure we'll be alright. We'll even take it slow if you wish, or not do it at all tonight,” Sidon admitted though Link waved his hands in front of him frantically.

“ _No I want to,”_ Link signed quickly which had Sidon chuckling by how eager he was. _“It's our wedding night after all.”_

“Well there is one more thing I do need to tell you before we do mate for the first time,” he told him, tucking some hair behind Link's ear. “We Zora bite the one that we are mated to life. Usually here as it's the most convenient place to see it. Granted that no one really will be able to see it seeing as you wear clothing.”

Sidon's fingers brushed down his cheek but then ended up on his shoulder, fingers tapping the area of the spot between his neck and shoulder.

Link's hand raised up and rest on top of Sidon's, heart racing in his chest.

“It will hurt my love...I only wished to make you aware as it wasn't a surprise to us later,” Sidon added, leaning in closer and resting a soft kiss against his lips.

Link hummed softly against his mouth, ready to dwell into the kiss again when Kiana stepped closer with a gentle smile on her face which caused them to stop from going further.

“Excuse me,” she said, the two pulling away and flushing darkly. “Before we are to have our feast in your honor, it is tradition here for the couple to have their first dance together.”

“Yes of course,” Sidon said, rising from his seat and offering his hand to Link.

Link couldn't help but stare a moment. The sun beaming from sunset shined behind him making him all the more handsome.

A few people started to play a gentle soft tune on their instrutments which had Link beaming. He slowly rest his hand in Sidon's and stood, allowing him to lead him to the middle of where all the tables sat.

At first Link stood there awkwardly. He was too short to reach Sidon's shoulders at the moment and he didn't want Sidon to bend down and hurt his back just for a dance.

“Not to worry,” Sidon said seeing his distress, scooping Link up and holding him against his chest, tucking his arm underneath his bottom. His other hand took Link's in his own and held it out from them both. “Problem solved.”  
Link laughed softly, allowing Sidon to lead them into a gentle dance. He moved them around the sand, the world fading once again.

Link was happy. So very happy. He didn't want this happiness to end.

He thanked the goddess every day now for sending him that dream. At first he had thought it was a curse but now he knew it was a warning to him to let him know to say something to Sidon before it was too late.

A blessing.

He had told him his feelings before it was too late and now here he was dancing with Sidon on their wedding day.

Though a dark cloud in the back of his head poked at him. Things weren't perfect, he still had Ruto to deal with.

He forced his mind back to the present, enjoying what was left of their celebration before they would be joined together back in their home.

He ate his fill of Kiana's delicious food and danced with the others with Sidon at his side. He even had a small dance with Zelda.

“I have to leave tonight,” Zelda said softly as she danced with him. Link frowned a little but nodded his head. He liked having his friend here but he knew that the longer she was gone the more suspicious it was of her meeting up with him and Sidon.

“ _You know you don't have to leave,”_ Link signed regardless with one hand, pouting a bit.

“As much as I'd love to Link I think it would be a little odd to be staying in your home with you two...consummating your marriage,” Zelda laughed.

Link flushed but couldn't help but let out a small laugh himself. She was right that would be a little odd. The home wasn't that big and she would be able to hear absolutely _everything_ that they did behind their closed door.

“ _Please keep me updated on everything,”_ Link signed between them then, worry written on his face for his friend.

Zelda's eye peered at him from her mask but Link could see the smile that had grown across her face in hopes to make him feel better.

“Don't worry my friend, I will make sure that I will and I will also make sure you and Sidon have a nice happy home to come home to,” Zelda promised, her feet slowing and her hands coming to drop from him as the song came to an end. Sidon approached the two and rest his hand on Link's shoulder gently.

“Everyone wishes to retire for the evening,” he said softly. “I think it's best that we do so as well.”

Link rest his hand on Sidon's shoulder and nodded his head.

Zelda beamed at the two and pulled Link and Sidon close for a warm hug.

“Take care of each other alright?” she said softly. “I will give you an update in a few days.”

“Thank you Zelda...thank you,” Sidon whispered.

The queen pulled from them and stepped away, heading towards a different area so that she could warp away.

Link turned to Sidon then, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip, hearing the vague sounds of the other members of the village returning to their huts.

Sidon pulled Link close and scooped him up, starting to make the quiet trip back to their hut, the moon dancing along the water along the beach.

“I love you,” Link whispered softly.

Sidon squeezed him gently. “I know my love. I never tire of hearing those words. Know that I will always love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	10. A Night Most Wanted

Not a word passed through their lips as Sidon carried Link over the threshold of their home. The energy in the air had changed around them and it sent a small tremble through Link out of sheer anticipation of what was to happen.

“Are you alright love?” Sidon asked, setting him on his feet once he closed the door.

“I'm perfect,” Link responded softly, resting his hand on his chest with a smile spreading on his cheeks.

Sidon chuckled softly and cupped his cheek, leaning down for a kiss though paused at the last second.

Link peered up at him curiously.

“Well when did that get in here,” Sidon said with a smirk, going behind Link to the basket sitting on the table. A note in familiar writing perked Link's interest.

“Seems Zelda left us a little wedding present,” Sidon said with a laugh, pulling back the cloth covering what was inside.

Inside sat a large jar of some sort of liquid like material. Link was confused by what it was but Sidon knew exactly.

“Guess she wanted us prepared,” Sidon laughed, taking the basket to the bedroom with his other hand buried in Link's own.

Link took a deep breath and quickly stepped inside with him, his heart pounding away in his chest. This was the moment he had wished for.

Since that dream and what they had done back in his home in Hateno Link had thought of this moment. Of their union.

Despite that they had said their vows to one another Link knew that this was his way of being officially Sidon's.

Especially with that bite that was promised.

Sidon set down the basket on the table in the room, his hand undoing the adornments on his body.

“I guess she brought this in at some point when we weren't here,” Sidon commented, not noticing the heated look Link sent his way.

Slowly Link started to remove his own wedding garments, his eyes never leaving Sidon's back. He pulled open his shirt from the buttons and rest them on his arms, half off his body as his chest was exposed to his husband.

“Though she gave us quite a bit, this might last us quite some time- Oh my Link....” Sidon said, as he turned. Those golden eyes of desire stared at him just like it did in his dream.

Never had he seen someone so eager for him.

“My beautiful mate,” he whispered softly to the hylian, approaching slowly and resting his hands on his bare shoulders. “My _husband_.”

Link shivered softly and moved right into his embrace, resting his cheek against his stomach. Sidon smiled down at him and he pulled him close.

“Bed?” Link asked as he peered up at him. Sidon smiled gently and nodded, scooping his legs under his legs and carrying him to the bed.

There he laid him down gently and kissed his lips, his larger body sinking into the bed next to him. Wiggling a little Link discarded the shirt and rest his hands on Sidon's cheeks. The Zora's large tongue slipped from his lips and ran over Link's plush bottom lip.

Link instantly parted his lips at that hot tongue and moaned tenderly as it began to rub against his own, claiming his mouth with such ease.

Slow, sensual, with just the right amount of touch to leave him breathless.

Remembering that he needed air Sidon pulled away slowly, watching as Link lay back panting heavily.

“My love,” Sidon purred to him, his lips moving down to his chin and then slowly to his neck.

There he nipped him ever so gently with his teeth to give him a taste of what was to come.

Link's body arched with each new touch and Sidon couldn't help but become aroused already at the sheer reactions that he was giving him.

Link was already hard in his pants and his hips wiggled ever so slightly just so he could get some sort of touch. His chest lay exposed, flushed from arousal, his lips parted to take deeper breaths.

“How many would you want this evening love?” Sidon asked, sitting himself up just a bit and ran his claws slowly down Link's sides, leaving small red lines down his torso.

“Both,” Link answered without hesitation, his own hands coming up to Sidon's chest and admired the muscles there.

Sidon shivered softly, pressing into his hand, though a look of contemplation crossed his face.

“Have you ever mated with someone like this before my love?” Sidon asked.

Link's hands paused and he shook his head, suddenly feeling shy

“Not that I can remember,” he said honestly. Sure there had been offers but he never took them. Perhaps I was his subconscious mind that he loved Sidon earlier on and wold want no one else but him.

Seeing how uncomfortable he was getting Sidon leaned down and laid a kiss against his abdomen to show it was alright.

“I only ask for I need to know how much preparation I must give you,” Sidon said against his skin, his tongue soon flicking out against his stomach.

Link's breath hitched and his fingers grasped at the large head fin on his head.

“Strip for me while I get what we need,” he said then, his voice deep and husky as he rose from the bed.

Link practically threw the rest of his clothes off, holding the pillow in his arms as he waited eagerly for Sidon to return to the bed.

Sidon wasn't long gone as he received the jar from Zelda's basket but even came back with the piece of cloth the basket had been wrapped in.

“Would you indulge in a little fun with me?” the prince asked

Being naked and under his gaze Link nodded eagerly, his cock hard and needy, pressing into the pillow as he hid himself.

“Do not hide from me love,” Sidon said instantly, sitting on the bed in front of him and pulling the pillow from his hands.

Instead of tossing it away he set the pillow behind Link's lower back and slowly laid him down on his back.

“Now...” Sidon said with a purr, pulling Link's hands up above his head and tying the fabric around his wrists up to the headboard.

Link flushed at the new position but shivered softly. He could feel that he could easily get out of these bonds which gave him some control as well but the thought of not being able to do anything but let Sidon have his way with him made him aroused.

“Now all I want you to do is relax,” Sidon purred, running his hands down Link's sides and down to his hips.

Parting his legs he rest them on his own legs and dipped his fingers into the jar, pulling out a generous amount of lubricant.

“I will do what I can to make sure you are fully prepared for me,” Sidon whispered, running his long tongue over his cock slowly.

Link let out a soft breath, tilting his head back as he felt a finger rub against his entrance with the different substance.

It was new but he liked it. This was his chance to mate with Sidon.

Slowly Sidon pushed a finger into him, being extra careful not to hurt him on his claw. He would make sure that this sensation was nothing but pleasurable.

“How does that feel? Good?” he asked him, golden eyes watching to make sure there were no signs of discomfort on his face.

The feeling was slightly uncomfortable but it wasn't unwanted. Link gave him a nod to continue.

The prince moved his finger back and forth inside of him, Link's body starting to tremble with the new sensation inside of him.

Another finger was soon added into him, stretching him further than before. He hissed softly in pain but the fingers started moving, causing his cock to throb in need.

But Sidon made no move to touch him there.

The pain disappeared as he thrust his fingers into him, his body latching onto the digits tightly and not wanting to let go. Was this what it would feel like to have Sidon inside him or was he much bigger than his fingers?

“You're look so beautiful love,” Sidon moaned softly to him, stroking his inner thigh with his other hand. “Here comes the last one.”

Link lifted his head, eyes widened as Sidon pushed in another finger into his body. Link titled his head back, blue eyes wide as a moan ripped from him.

Sidon moaned himself at the sight, moving his fingers faster inside of him. Fingertips pushed themselves against the bundle inside of him seeking to hear more of those moans.

Sparks of pleasure surged through him, causing him to rock his body into Sidon's fingers. Sidon moaned again as he watched the hero ride his hand, though did his best to not to harm him with his claws.

No one would ever witness this but him. He would be sure of that.

Link could feel the coil already starting to form and he knew he did not want to finish this way. He wanted to have this night the right way.

Instantly he pulled one of his hands from the fabric and grabbed one of the fins on the side of Sidon's face.

Instantly Sidon's fingers came to a stop and he looked up at him as if something was wrong. As if he had hurt him.

“More....please,” Link begged him, spreading his legs further. Sidon watched him for a moment but then soon understood what he meant.

Slowly he pulled his fingers away and he sat back on his knees. Link pulled his other arm from the fabric and pushed himself up, fingers grabbing at the jar.

He coated his own fingers in the lube and ran them over Sidon's slit.

“Come out for me,” he whispered hotly up to him, running his tongue over Sidon's chest. Such a side Sidon had never seen. Perhaps his preparation and teasing had gone too far.

Sidon tilted his head back, a low groan rumbling in his chest as he pushed his twin cocks out to full mast.

Instantly Link wrapped his hand around one of his cocks, licking his lips as he stared at Sidon.

“Do you realize just how sexy you look right now?” Sidon asked, petting some hair back from Link's face. “I thank the goddess every day to have you in my life.”

Link's expression softened and he pushed himself up a bit to ask for a kiss. Sidon happily leaned down, giving his lips a gentle kiss.

Sidon's kiss was soft and gentle until Link started to move his hand again. Sidon let out a hot moan against his lips, his hips bucking into his hand.

Link slowed his hand down and pulled away, breathing heavily. Sidon's pupils dilated to nearly all black as he stared down at him.

Within an instant Sidon's hands were on his hips and guiding him back down onto the bed where he settled between his legs.

Link braced his hands on Sidon's shoulders as the prince pressed the tip of his first cock into the tight ring of muscle.

Sidon let out a soft airy moan as he slowly pushed himself into Link's tight body further. He took it slow into his body, giving him time to adjust.

But Link was stretched so it was all the more pleasurable for him and quick to adjust to want more.

Curling his larger body further over Link Sidon used his one hand to rest Link's back into his palm, pulling his hips up and into his groin.

Link's hands dropped falling back onto the bed and grasped at the sheets. Sidon thrust into him deeply, the tip ever so slightly grazing into his prostate. Link moaned gently, laying in Sidon's hand as his husband thrust into him over and over again.

Feeling so good like this and it was only one so far.

Link grabbed at Sidon's other hand that lay beside his head. Sidon's heavy eyes stared lovingly at him, his breathing heavy.

“Are you ready for the other?” he asked softly.

“Yes, please Sidon,” Link practically begged him. His cock was swollen with the need to release, the tip dripping pre cum onto his stomach.

Sidon pulled back just a little bit to take his other cock and lube it up with the mess that the two were creating between them.

Slowly Sidon pushed into his body again, this time with his second cock pushing in with the first just as deeply as he had before.

This time his cock pushed into his prostate, causing a loud cry to fall from Link's lips. Hearing this Sidon used his other hand to guide Link to sit up into his lap, holding onto him with gentle hands.

He thrust into him still, Link bouncing himself as much as he could in his new position to heighten the pleasure between them.

Sidon kissed him softly, keeping him close. Link held onto Sidon's middle with both arms, wanting to be as close as he could.

Sidon moaned Link's name over and over against Link's slack lips, thrusting up into him harder.

“My Link....I'm gonna...I'm gonna,” Sidon moaned helplessly to him. Hot cum released into him causing Link to arch his back and push himself down harder, chasing his release.

Sidon pressed his face into Link's shoulder, his tongue lathering over his shoulder before Link felt the others teeth clamp down in that area.

“SIDON!” Link suddenly cried out loudly. The pain mixed with the pleasure sent him over the edge instantly and he gasped loudly as he came onto Sidon's stomach.

Trembling hard in his arms Link held on as tight as he could, Sidon being the only thing keeping him up right now.

The prince slowly pulled his teeth from him, his tongue smoothing over the wounds to help clean but also soothe.

Link fell against his chest panting heavily as his teeth came from his shoulder, Sidon's hand coming to run through his hair slowly and tenderly.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly, petting Link's hair. Link smiled and peered up at him, nodding his head.

Sidon smiled softly and leaned down to give his lips a soft tender kiss.

“Nothing can ever pull us apart now,” Sidon whispered against his lips. “We are mated for life, the way it was meant be.”

Link smiled softly, his fingers traveling up to cup Sidon's cheeks and kiss him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	11. Falling Head Over Heels

Link wasn't sure what time it was when he finally woke. The sun was high in the sky which meant it was very well past early morning.

Everything ached as he moved, from his shoulder all the way down to his rear end. At first he was confused as to why he was this way, touching his shoulder and instantly regret his decision as he let out a hiss of pain.

Memories of the night before came rushing back to him, his cheeks burning a dark crimson. The way their bodies moved with one another, the feel of Sidon sinking his teeth into his shoulder as he reached that euphoria.

Doing that with Sidon was the best thing that he had ever done in his life.

He bit onto his bottom lip, closing his eyes as he ran his hand over the mark on his shoulder slowly as to not aggravate it too much, their wedding night still floating in his mind.

He was Sidon's now. He was his husband and mate. He would no longer have to worry about Ruto taking him away from him.

He knew that it was time they should go home but...he was happy there. He was happy to only have the worry of what they would eat for their meals and whether or not he was going to get sunburn. He wasn't ready to go back to the Domain.

He hadn't heard anything from Zelda yet which meant either there was no change or she was watching the next move carefully before she told him.

Granted it wasn't even a day since she left, he knew that he was scared if any bad news were to come through.

Blue eyes looked over the bed, suddenly realizing that their home was quiet. Where was Sidon? Link had thought he would at least be in the house.

His eyes fell on a note on the pillow next to his own, a flower resting next to it.

With a smile Link picked up the flower, inhaling it gently. A silent princess, one of his favorites. He was glad to see that these flowers were making it even as far as this end of Hyrule.

Tucking the flower behind his ear he let his eyes scan over the letter, a soft flush coming to his cheeks as he read the delicate script.

_My dearest mate,_

_Forgive me if I am not with you when you wake. I had a desperate much needed soak after last night's wonderful events. I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Sidon_

Link smiled, setting the letter down. He could go for a soak as well, though for a different reason than why Sidon had. While Sidon needed to re hydrate his scales Link wanted to wash himself up or at least get the feel of stale sweat and bodily fluids off his body.

Testing his legs was much easier than he had expected it to be but found out the hard way as he rose to his feet. His lower half ached, wanting him to stay in bed.

Shaking his head he fought with himself to get dressed in a pair of pants that he didn't mind getting wet and made his way outside.

Right on the beach nearest their house Sidon sat in the water, laughing softly as he played with a few kids. Link leaned against the doorway, smiling fondly.

He loved seeing Sidon so happy. He had honestly never seen it this much before. Being with Link really caused the prince to shine and be true to himself.

Link opened his mouth to try to get Sidon's attention but when he tried, nothing but a soft whisper and squeak came out.

Eyes widening Link clasped a hand over his mouth. He had yelled so much in bed the night before that he had lost his voice.

A coy smile crossed his face. Now _that_ was a way to lose ones voice.

He approached the beach slowly, catching the attention of the children as they looked immediately at the angry red bite mark Sidon had left on him.

Sidon turned to see what they were looking at and his large grin stretched across his face, so happy to see his husband.

“Link!” he said happily, closing the distance between them and picked Link up into his arms, noting his limp as Link met with him. “How are you my love?”

The prince carried his husband back to the water, sitting himself down and resting Link in his arms. The cool water felt wonderful against his skin, a soft breath passing his lips as he was able to relax his sore muslces.

“ _I'm alright. Just sore,”_ he signed for him but then tapped his throat, biting his bottom lip.

“What's wrong with your throat?” he asked softly, concern written on his face. “Are you hurt? Are you sick?”

Link opened his mouth again, trying to speak but it was so quiet that Sidon was barely able to hear the small noise Link made.

“Your voice is gone...now how can that be?” Sidon asked with a frown.

Link silently laughed and he shifted himself so that the children couldn't see what it was that he was signing to him.

“ _You had me moaning so much last night that I lost my voice,”_ Link signed, watching Sidon's face for his reaction.

Instantly his husband flushed darkly but a smirk came across his face.

“Able to make you scream so much in pleasure that you lose your voice...I don't know if there is anything sexier than that,” Sidon whispered huskily into his ear, a chuckle soon following. Link blushed himself and playfully smacked Sidon on the chest.

“ _Now none of that in front of the children,”_ Link signed. Sidon leaned back with a smile on his face. One of the kids moved closer, looking at Link's shoulder.

“Did he bite you?” she asked curiously.

Link glanced up at Sidon but then nodded his head to the little girl.

“Why?” she asked then, floating next to them.

Sidon lifted his hand with some cupped water and let it drip over Link's shoulder to help clean it a little as well as ease the pain he felt.

“Remember when we got married yesterday?” Sidon asked her. She nodded her head, though ended dipping her mouth in the water as she did.

She spit it out but still stayed near them for her answer. Children were always so curious about things that they didn't consider normal.

“Well being a Zora this is like that. It shows that Link is married to me,” Sidon explained. Link relaxed a little, glad for his answer. Later in her life she could possibly be told that it needed to be done during mating but for now it was a perfect way to tell a child.

“Didn't it hurt?” she asked Link. Link simply shook his head, though in reality it had hurt quite a bit. Link loved that moment however. He wanted to feel it again.

Satisfied with those answers she swam off to her small group of friends.

“Cute kid,” Sidon said with a chuckle. “How is your shoulder? Is it painful?”

“ _I'll live,”_ Link signed, resting his head back against his chest and closing his eyes tiredly. Despite sleeping so long he still felt exhausted. He was sure it would take a few days before he was going to have his strength back.

Though he was glad he had done this with his husband.

Sidon ran his hands up and down his arms, falling silent behind Link which was rather strange for the prince.

“ _You alright?”_ Link signed. _“You're rather quiet.”_  
“Hm? Oh, yes I'm fine love. Just thinking about home...”

Link tensed in his arms which Sidon felt. He wrapped his arms around him and laid a soft kiss to the mark he had left the night before.

“Now don't worry love. I'm just wondering how father is doing...and when it will be safe enough to bring you home. I don't want her doing anything rash when you are now the crowned prince of the Zora alongside of me.”

“ _We just need to wait for the okay from Zelda,”_ Link signed. _“I'm sure that once she tells your father that we are wed things will calm down.”_

Sidon nodded his head, kissing the spot again. “I do love it here, though I do miss _our_ home. I can't wait till we can walk through those doors together and not have a worry in the world.”

Link smiled and rest his hand against Sidon's cheek gently.

He knew it wouldn't exactly be like that. Once they got home they had to figure out what to do with Ruto. Despite everything that Zelda had told her he still felt bad for her people. There had to be something they could do for her without Sidon having to marry her.

Though now that wasn't possible. Link was his husband now.

As the kids left to go play a different game Sidon turned Link's head towards his own and laid a soft kiss against his lips.

Link felt his heart leap in his chest as he turned around in his arms. The feelings he had for this man bloomed so much strongly over the past couple days.

As he pulled away he smiled up at him.

“ _When...did you fall in love with me?”_ Link signed with one hand, the other running over Sidon's cheek still.

Sidon chuckled softly. “I was wondering when you were going to ask me that.”

*

“ _Well my friend. This is it. Are you prepared?” Sidon asked his friend, staring down at him as rain pelted down on them._

_There he stood, dressed in the Zora armor his sister had made for him, bow at the ready with a hard look in his eyes as he stared off at Vah Ruta._

“ _Ready as I'll ever be,” Link signed though his hands shook with nervousness. Even with the amount of rain pouring down on them Sidon could tell he was scared._

“ _Easy there. It can wait a little longer if you need time,” Sidon offered as he knelt down in front of Link. He tightened one of his belts as so it wouldn't fall off of his body._

_Gold eyes peered up at Link's blue several emotions that he had never seen come from him before. Fear and determination were the ones that showed through the most._

“ _No, I must do this, its my destiny,” Link signed, though the words from his fingers didn't reach his eyes._

“ _No Link,” Sidon said, grabbing hold of one of of his hands. “Remember that you are a person, not just warrior. We can find some other way if you are not up to it.”_

_Link shook his head._

“ _No, I will do this for you. I need to do this to keep you safe.”_

*

Link flushed at those words but smiled softly.

“That was the moment that I knew you were the one for me,” Sidon explained. “Knowing that you wanted to keep me safe from everything warmed my heart.”

“ _I'm sorry I made you wait so long...”_ Link signed, looking down at his lap. Sidon grabbed hold of his chin and pulled him up to meet his gaze.

“Do not apologize for that. We are together now and that is all that matters.”

The two remained in the water for some time after that, only be interrupted by Sidon's growling stomach.

“ _I'll make you something,”_ Link signed with a grin. Sidon swam Link over to shore where he climbed out onto shaking legs. The prince was behind him a moment later making sure that he was able to walk correctly.

As they head towards their home the children from before came right back up to Sidon with more questions.

Link laughed softly, knowing Sidon watched him go into the house to go make some lunch. He was sure the prince would join him shortly.

It was then that his sheikah slate went off. Instantly he went right to it, picking it up.

A message from Zelda. Perhaps it was good news.

But as he opened it and let his blue eyes scan over the message he could feel a cold feeling go through his body. This...was certainly not good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	12. The Trust In You

Zelda clutched a piece of paper tightly in her fist, a grim look crossing her face as she sat in the carriage on the way to Zoras Domain.

The happiness she had felt as soon as she got back from the lovely wedding of her best friend and his prince had disappeared as soon as she found the note that had been slipped underneath the door of her room at the inn.

King Dorephan had requested her to come to him as soon as she was able to. The urgency in his words of needing to speak with her and only her had set a heavy feeling in her stomach. A feeling she just couldn't shake.

Something was terribly wrong.

After a quick change and dressing herself into something different from her disguise she had called for a carriage.

Now into the late hours of the morning she sat scared, the uneasy feeling never leaving her the entire ride there.

The Domain was much more empty than the last time she had seen it. From the the look of things the wedding guests had been allowed to finally leave the Domain and return to their homes after such a stressful time.

That was a good sign, but the state of the Zoras was one that was not.

All of them looked stressed and distraught.

“Queen Zelda!” one exclaimed as she came through the front gates. “Thank the goddess you are here. Please follow me. The king really must speak with you.”

“Yes, right away,” Zelda responded immediately, picking up her skirts to run after the Zora. She had hoped that he would lead her to the throne room where the king always sat, standing straight and proud of the Zora.

To her unease the Zora brought her to the bedchambers of the king.

The sight before her as she entered the room was one she had hoped to never see in her lifetime. Those in her kingdom she had known had fallen but never had she seen someone on their death bed such as this. The king who normally stood tall and proud now lay in a large pool of water, looking weak and elderly.

His normally vibrant blue scales looked pale and dull. Dried blood stains sat at the corner of his mouth despite he Zoras around him had been desperate to keep him clean. Never had Zelda seen the king in such a state.

Muzu whom stood nearest he king glanced up at as Zelda entered the room. With quick steps he closed the distance between he and Zelda and grabbed her hand.

“King Dorephan, Queen Zelda has arrived,” he declared to the weak king as he pulled her closer to the pool of water.

Zelda knelt down next to him, her small hands resting on his arm, her hands trembling as she felt how dry he was despite being in the pool of water.

“Goddess above....what happened?” she asked, her eyes filling with tears. Not now...this could not be happening right now.

His son had just gotten married.

“Young Zelda...” the king said, turning his head weakly. The words he spoke were weak and gurgled Why was he so weak?

“What can I do to help? Anything?” Zelda asked. She winced as a coughing fit took over the king and he coughed up more blood. The Zoras fluttered around him, sitting him up as best as they could, catching the blood in towels they had.

“I'm afraid that I don't have much time left,” the king said weakly.

“What....but you had....I don't,” Zelda said confused. He had seemed fine just days before and now here he was...

“I have been like this for quite some time,” the king explained. “I guess I am just really good at hiding it.”

Zelda paled at his words. Was that why Sidon getting married was very important? Or was it the fact of saving Ruto's people?

Had anyone known about his condition? Had even Sidon known about it? Perhaps not as the king didn't want him to worry.

“May we have a moment alone,” the king asked the other Zoras. They were reluctant but quickly left the room, leaving Zelda alone with the dying king.

Zelda took hold of Dorephan's much larger hand, resting it in her lap. The two were silent for a moment until the king's weak voice spoke.

“Is he happy?” he asked. “Was the ceremony a success?”

“Yes...the two are happily wed,” Zelda said softly, fighting back the tears. “Sidon followed his heart and married the one he loves.”

The king smiled at that. “I am happy to hear that. He will make a wonderful king. I had the up most confidence in him.”

“You can tell him that...when he returns,” Zelda said softly but with the way that things were heading she wasn't sure if that would occur.

“Zelda...I must tell you. Ruto is planning on a country wide search for Link. She wants him dead or alive. You must ask Sidon to return before its too late. He must put a stop to it,” the king explained to Zelda the best he could.

Zelda's heart nearly stopped and she squeezed his hand. Asking for Sidon to return would make things difficult. Ruto might force him to marry her and then poor Link....

“Muzu,” the King said then. “Please get Muzu. Quickly.”

Zelda quickly rose and ran to the door, swinging it open. Muzu followed after her quickly, pausing near his king's head.

“I hereby leave the fate of Zora's Domain in the hands of Queen Zelda of Hyrule until my son returns to the Domain...” the king said weakly.

Zelda's eyes widened, a loss of words.

“Y-yes your highness,” Zelda said softly. “I will take care of your kingdom. But...”

The king slowly closed his eyes, a weak smile on his face as Zelda took his hand once more.

“I know you will take care of them,” he said softly.

Zelda watched in horror as slowly the king's breathing came to a halt, his hand going absolutely limp in her hands.

“My king!” Muzu cried out as he came to realize what had come to pass. Hearing the cry the other Zoras barged into the room without a second thought, frozen in place at the sight of their fallen zora king.

Zelda's hand shook as she covered her mouth, a pain in her chest at the horror in front of her as she slowly released his hand.

“N-no....this can't be happening,” Zelda whispered, doing her best to keep herself staying on her feet despite her shaking legs.

She felt faint, sick. It was like her body wasn't even attached to her.

“Come this way your highness,” Bazz said softly, escorting her away from the room quickly. Zelda leaned heavily into his hands.

*

The next morning no one was any better. News of the king spread fast and the entire Domain was in a state of mourning.

Word of Zelda watching over them had calmed them slightly but there were still ones that speculated on whether or not she could run their kingdom.

Many wished for Sidon's return.

Zelda's things had been retrieved from the inn and brought to a guest room in the Domain. She dressed herself in a black dress as she felt it fit for the fall of the king.

Especially as she sat with the elders as a sign of respect to the king.

“We must send out a search party for the prince!” one elder demanded. “That Hylian boy-....excuse me your majesty.”

Zelda held up a hand despite the horrible remark. “I know my knight and I know he had nothing to do with the disappearance of the prince.”

“But we must send out a search party for him!”

“No. The prince will return. I am certain of it. For now no search parties will be sent out. Not for the prince. Not for the hylian champion.”

The elders looked to one another, uncertain but let that situation drop for the moment, the next topic coming to the table that Zelda had hoped to avoid.

Princess Ruto.

“Are we to hold a ceremony for their wedding?”

“Are we to do anything for her people if she is not wed to our prince?”

These were questions that were brought up quickly.

“Once the prince returns he will be the one to decide of what is to happen. Princess Ruto is welcome to stay given she does not cause any trouble. I want a full report of what has happened to her people as well. I want to see what other ways we can help,” Zelda said, keeping her face steady and her demeanor relaxed despite how she felt inside.

*

The door to her room closed behind her as she rest her face in her hands, finally letting herself relax in the privacy of her own room.

Her chest ached with the loss of such a kind man, her body exhausted from the lack of sleep and raw emotion running through her. The news weighed heavy on her mind and she couldn't help but feel like she was going to be sick still.

There was one important person that she needed to tell this news to and she was not even sure how to start.

Sidon needed to know about the king.

He needed to know about his father.

She knew what it was like. She had lost her father herself and it was one of the hardest things she ever had to comprehend.

She was not sure at all how to deliver the news.

The queen took a seat at the table, feeling tears starting to brim her eyes as she finally took hold of the Sheikah slate.

She had to just tell him. Then he would return home and take his rightful place as the new King of the Zora.

_Link, there is no easy way for me to say this._

_You and Sidon must return to the Domain as soon as possible. The King...has unexpectedly passed away._

_Please tell Sidon. And tell him I am very sorry._

_I must attend to things here until his return._

Her finger hovered over the button that would send it to Link. She didn't want to say it. She didn't want to make it so final.

But she must. She had to. It was the right thing to do.

With a heavy heart she pressed the button and set the slate down.

“Please come back soon...” Zelda whispered softly, finally letting her tears fall down her cheeks, soft sobs escaping her lips.

*

Link swallowed the lump in his throat, hands shaking as he stared at the message Zelda had sent to them.

They had to return home. Sidon was the new king.

And King Dorephan was gone. Sidon lost his father.

“Those little ones truly are a handful,” Sidon said with a small laugh as he stepped into their hut and closed the door. “Shall we make something to eat love?”

Link quickly turned around, hiding the slate behind his back.

“You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost,” Sidon said worriedly. Link nodded his head, putting on his smile as best as he could. Sidon seemed to relax at that and leaned down to kiss his forehead softly.

“Let's get to making that meal. Maybe something also to help with that throat,” Sidon offered to him before heading into the kitchen.

The smile fell from Link's face once Sidon was in the next room and he turned to set the slate down on the table.

He knew he had to tell Sidon, but the prince was so happy. He didn't want to ruin that happiness right now on him.

He would tell him. When the moment was right he would tell his husband of what had come to pass back at the Domain.

And they would leave the paradise behind and go back home...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	13. Guilty Pleasure

It had been days since Link had received the message from Zelda with the news of Sidon's father. The knowledge was like a heavy weight in his chest and only got worse each day that passed by and not a word was spoken.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything. How did someone deliver that sort of news to someone they loved so much?

But he knew the longer that he waited the worse it would get. But their love was still so new that he didn't want to lose it. He was scared.

His Domain needed him as well. They needed their king now that Dorephan had passed away. But was Sidon ready?

Had he even known his father was sick?

Link's voice was still weak after their wedding night which mace things even more difficult. He didn't want to just sign this to him either.

He assumed his weak voice was because of the lack of use and then suddenly using it so much had triggered it to not function correctly.

As two days turned to three Sidon approached him in their bedroom near nightfall. The day had been hot and just starting to cool down as the sun was setting. Sidon had spent most of the day in the water but had returned to their hut to spend what was left of their day.

“Link, you need to relax. You've been stressed the past couple of days,” Sidon said worriedly, resting his hands on his shoulders and squeezing softly.

Link shook his head, turning towards Sidon and felt the pang in his chest once more. Whenever he stood before his husband guilt crawled and ate away at him.

But something else did as well. The feeling that he just didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to give him the news.

“At least let me attempt to help you relax,” Sidon sighed, scooping Link up into his arms. Link protested at first but he soon let out a sigh of his own as he laid in Sidon's warm and welcoming embrace.

Sidon laid them both down on their bed, petting Link's back as his other hand pulled his chin up to look at him.

“I..believe I know one thing that will help relax you just for a little moment. Something that will make you forget whatever is on your mind,” Sidon whispered to him. “We...haven't done anything...intimate since our wedding night...”

Link gazed up at him and gave him a small smile. He needed to tell him but this happiness he saw was something he didn't want to ruin for him.

“Sidon...I...” Link said weakly, fingers resting on his shoulders.

“Shh my love. Let me help you relax,” Sidon whispered to him, slowly leaning down to give his lips a heated kiss.

Link couldn't help but melt into him, pressing into Sidon's body.

His mind grew clouded at the feel of his tongue slipping past his lips, the warmth spreading through him quickly.

Being with Sidon he couldn't help get lost in it. Ever since he had realized his feelings he wanted every experience he could with him.

He craved it like someone with an addiction.

A hum came from Sidon's lips, tugging down Link's pants off of his bottom. Once the fabric was tossed away he cupped Link's rear end slowly, massaging the flesh in his hands as he kissed away Link's problems.

Link became hard at the feel, his breath hitching as Sidon ground against his body, giving him the sweet friction that he craved and that only Sidon could give him right now.

Sidon carefully pulled away, staring down at him with such lust in his eyes it left Link weak at the knees. How long had Sidon wanted to do this with him? To be able to take him over and over again without even batting an eye about who would care.

Link could give him what he wanted. He could make sure that he was the perfect husband for him and make up for the time that they had lost.

Without warning Sidon rolled onto his back, pulling Link with him but placing his lover on top of his chest.

Link sat up, staring down at Sidon, so close to his groin.

“I have been wanting to do this particular thing with you for quite some time,” Sidon whispered, stretching Link's legs on either side of his head. “I had some fantasies about it...alone in my room with only you on my mind.”

Carefully Sidon lifted his hips and wrapped his lips around the cock's head. The warmth enveloped him and Link felt himself thrust further into the hot mouth.

Feeling this Sidon dragged his lips from his heated flesh, hands resting on his hips.

“Careful love. Don't want you getting hurt now do you?” Sidon said with a twinkle in his eye, smirking at him with a large toothy grin.

Link shivered from the lack of warmth, silently begging for him to do it again.

“Now I see that you really enjoyed that,” Sidon purred, flicking his tongue against the tip earning a soft gasp from him. “But I think I know something that could make you feel even better. Something that will make you beg for more.”

Link gazed down at him. Sidon already did things to him that made him beg for more. What could he possibly do to make it even better?

Sidon grinned and he guided Link's bottom half even closer to his face. Link braced his hands on the head board above the prince's head, confused as to what he was doing until he felt it; the large flat tongue laid flat against his hole in one long drag.

“A-ah!” Link gasped. This feeling was so new and wonderful it blew all thoughts out of his head for the moment.

A pleased hum came from the prince below him, slowly dragging his tongue once more across him to have the man above him shaking.

Link stared down at Sidon, the prince's eyes staring up at him as he moved his tongue again making Link's cock throb with need.

He clutched harder against the headboard, feeling Sidon's hot breath against his skin as he slipped the tip of his tongue past the first ring of tight muscle.

Link cried out softly, eyes glassy at the new sensations of Sidon's tongue. The prince pushed his tongue in further before pulling out and thrusting it back in again.

It gave Link just enough pleasure but not enough at the same time.

More. He needed more.

Hips shaking Link pushed back against the tongue pushing into him. Sidon's hands moved to his sides, his claws running over the globes of his bottom.

One hand worked its ways to his groin, wrapping his large hang around his cock. Link bucked, not able to help himself.

He wanted to finish badly....

“Sidon...please...” Link begged with his weak voice.

The tongue left him but his hand still worked his cock, tightening his hold on him and making him whimper with the need to release.

“Please what?” Sidon panted against his inner thigh, a quick flick of his tongue making his hips jerk and his hands to turn white on the head board.

Link groaned from pleasure and frustration, pressing his bottom down but was stopped by Sidon's other hand.

“Come now love, tell me what you want,” Sidon purred.

“Y-you....I want you inside of me,” Link croaked, flushing from he desperation as well as the horrible sound his voice had made.

Hooking both legs on his arms Sidon pushed them both up till Link was sitting in his lap. His cock rubbed against both of Sidon's, them having pushed out from the sweet noises Link had been making for him.

“You taste amazing,” Sidon whispered, trapping both his members as well as Link's into his own fist. “Mmm and feel amazing as well.”

The prince rolled his hips slowly, his cocks grinding into Link's with delicious friction. Link tilted his head back, blonde locks slipping down his shoulders.

His voice grew louder and louder, feeling the hot coil in his stomach, pushing him closer and closer to the edge...

And then Sidon abruptly stopped, pulling his hand away.

Link frowned at his actions causing Sidon to chuckle softly.

“I know love...you're about ready to explode aren't you?” Sidon whispered huskily, leaning in closer and kissing Link's mark. “How about I let you choose how we continue?”

Link didn't need to be told twice. He pushed up from Sidon's lap and knelt down on the bed. Sidon watched him curiously but his eyes widened when Link slowly bent forward, resting his forearms on the bed and pushing his rear up and presenting his slick entrance.

“Oh hylia above...” Sidon groaned, not hesitating as he put himself behind his husband, rubbing the tip of one of his cocks against him.

Link pushed back against him causing Sidon to slip into his body and earn a gasp from both of them at the feel. Despite that this was only one of Sidon's cocks Link still felt so full and stretched by him already.

The blonde pushed back into him again, allowing his cock to sink further into his body. Sidon held onto his hips, helping in guiding him back to his body.

“Such a good boy,” Sidon moaned, leaning down over him and kissing Link's mark once more. In doing so his other cock rubbed against Link's in between his legs.

With a small nod from his husband, Sidon began to gently thrust into him. The feeling had Link a moaning mess within a few short moments.

This was what he wanted...but it was not enough just yet.

“Harder,” Link said weakly to him, pushing back into each thrust a little harder. Sidon was surprised but he wouldn't deny his lover anything.

“As you wish,” Sidon whispered into his ear, giving it a quick nip. He snapped his hips forward punching out a moan from Link that could've been heard from others outside.

Wanting to hear more of those noises Sidon thrust harder into him again, earning the same result with a smile coming to Link's face.

Sidon raised himself up on his knees, grabbing hold of Link's hips and thrusting into him harder and faster, just like he wanted.

His claws dug into his sides, leaving small cuts that they both knew would heal quickly. Sidon's hips smacked hard against Link, the blonde's cries of pleasure giving Sidon the courage to continue.

The tight coil was forming once more inside him, making him thrust back just as hard into Sidon. He would certainly not be walking all that much the next few days.

Sidon's hips came to a sudden stop earning a frustrated groan of need for release to erupt from Link. He stared back at Sidon, panting heavily, lips parting to demand to know why he had stopped.

But he got his answer quickly as Sidon wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up against his chest. He sank back against the headboard, pulling Link into his lap and allowing him to slip into him even deeper.

“I want to see you,” Sidon purred into his ear, his arms spreading Link's legs wider and leaning back, making it so that Link had to lay back against his chest and writhe in pleasure.

Sidon thrust his hips up into him again, starting slow to tease his beloved. Though the teasing was rather short lived as he thrust up into him eagerly, hard and fast, just wanting to make his lover feel good.

The pleasure was becoming too much!

With a cry of his husband's name Link came onto his chest, his head tilting back as he gazed up at him as wanton moan escaped. Sidon stared right into Link's eyes before leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss as he released into him.

Sidon's release slipped from his body, running down his backside as Link trembled in Sidon's arms, breathing heavily against his lips as he laid in his after glow.

Link slumped against him, his eyes shutting as his body finally relaxed for the first time in days.

“Rest my love,” Sidon breathed to him.

Link gave a small smile, his body taking over and was soon asleep laying against the prince.

Without ever having told him the news of his father.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	14. The Truth

_Boom!_

Link woke with a start, heart racing and eyes wide. That was one thing he hadn't been a fan of at this paradise like place and that was the thunderstorms.

Whenever they came in this area they were fierce and aggressive. Those that lived there hunkered down and waited for it to pass. Things were too dangerous for them to go about their normal routine with the waters being so rough.

He let out a breath to relax himself. He had to remind himself that he had seen plenty of storms in his travels and hadn't ever gotten hurt. He usually just ended up getting pretty damp. This storm was no different.

His lack of bed mate scared him however. Sidon wasn't out in this was he? Even as a Zora it was worrisome for anyone to be out in this.

On shaking legs he dressed in his usual trousers and tunic though left his hair to hang about his shoulders. He carefully made his way out to the kitchen area to find his husband sitting at the table, his face resting on one of his hands.

To Link's horror the sheikah slate laid on the table in front of him. He had read the message. He knew what had happened.

All before Link could tell him himself. He had waited too long.

“Sidon...?” Link hesitated, his voice coming out weakly with a harsh sting. He really had pushed himself too hard this past week or so.

Though as he spoke Sidon didn't even move an inch which caused a huge lump to form in Link's sore throat.

“Are you alright?” Link asked softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. Sidon flinched away at his touch, lifting his face finally from his large hand.

His eyes were puffy and tear tracks had been left down his face. This was a sight that Link never thought he would need to see.

“Am I alright? How can I be alright when I lost my father?” Sidon growled at him, his fist slamming down on the table.

Link jolted back, removing his hand from Sidon's shoulder. He had never seen him so angry before in his life. Not even when they had gone after Vah Ruta.

“I'm so sorry Sidon,” Link said quickly, fighting past the pain by using his voice. “I wanted to tell you. I really did.”

“How long did you know?”

Link paled, his eyes on the floor as he looked away.

“A...a few days now. The day after our wedding it happened,” he finally answered, leaving them in an harsh silence.

“How could you not tell me Link? I have put so much trust in you and...you kept this from me,” Sidon said, raw emotion in his voice.

Link quickly looked up to him, feeling that one familiar thing creep up on him. Fight or flight, something he hadn't felt unless he was in heavy enemy territory.

The feeling only grew worse when Sidon rose to his feet, his eyes hard and angry.

“I didn't know how to tell you. Things like this aren't easy,” Link croaked, clenching his fists tightly, his nails digging into his palms.

“I trusted you Link. I cannot believe you would keep something like this from me,” Sidon said angrily at him. “I had to find out by finding a message from Zelda several days ago telling you what was going on.”

Anger and sorrow rolled off of him in waves as Sidon stormed past Link, returning to the bedroom where they had shared many passionate moments together. Ones that Link knew he would hold dear to himself with how things were turning out.

Link followed as fast as he could, catching Sidon putting away his things that he had brought with him from the Domain.

“What are you doing...?” Link asked, fear rising within him.

“Returning home.”

Link felt the hard lump in his throat sink down to the pit of his stomach.

“But, it's not safe yet for me to return-”

“I don't care what you do. My people need me.”

Link flinched at his words. Their happiness together was coming to an end, and Sidon wanted nothing to do with him.

“Sidon, please let's talk about this,” Link said, resting his hand on Sidon's arm once again. Sidon paused before he let out a heavy sigh.

“Link...I thought I could have been able to trust you among all others...but you kept this from me. We even...when....”

Sidon let out a heavy sigh, pushing Link's hand from his arm and hoisting the bag up onto his shoulder. His expression was unreadable compared to the love he had seen just days before. It scared him to his core.

“I can't stay here. I need to fix my kingdom and keep it on its feet before its too late,” Sidon said grimly.

“Sidon, please, just wait until we can figure out a plan so Ruto won't attack me,” Link begged him, following after him to the front door.

He jumped harshly at the loud crack of thunder overhead. He had hoped for Sidon to hold him close but the prince opened the door and gazed out at the choppy waters.

“I never thought you of all people would be so selfish...,” Sidon said lowly. Without another word he stepped from their home and let the door close behind him.

“Sidon, wait!” Link cried after him as he pulled open the door. His cries were drowned out by the storm, Sidon now only a small speck of red going under the waves.

He had lost Sidon again.

*

Zelda paced aggressively in the throne room, ringing her hands together. She had sent that message days ago and hadn't received an answer.

There was only so much she could do but the council was becoming harder and harder to handle. Sidon needed to come back to the kingdom, they were not going to listen to her much longer no matter what Dorephan's last words were.

They didn't trust as much as they would trust the rightful heir to the throne.

But Link hadn't answered. She trusted him to tell Sidon the news. She knew it would be hard for him to do so. She also knew that it was still dangerous for him to return already but they could figure out something.

Especially now that Link and Sidon were wed.

The clouds overhead did nothing for her mood. A storm was coming and she could feel that things were going to get worse.

Aside from the problems they already had some sort of creature was creeping closer in the waters near the reservoir and she was not sure what to do. She wasn't even sure if the king, should he have still been alive, would even know what to do about this.

And the Zoras were becoming scared.

Emotions still ran high from the death of the king, especially through the funeral.

Not to mention Ruto was still making things difficult. Bazz had told her that she had tried to leave on a search for Sidon again only to be stopped once more.

“Your highness!” Bazz suddenly exclaimed as he barged into the room. Behind him came the sound of a commotion coming from the direction of the gates.

“What is it Bazz?” she questioned immediately.

“It's...it's the prince! He has returned!” Bazz said with a large grin on his face. Zelda's eyes widened and she gathered up her skirts into her hand.

“Just the prince?” she asked, that feeling getting worse that something was wrong.

“Why...yes your highness. Was there someone else supposed to be with him?” he asked. Zelda waved her hand to dismiss the question.

“No, just wanted to make sure no one followed him from wherever he was,” she said. Without a moment of hesitation she ran from the room and down the stairs.

Sure enough there Sidon stood, soaked to the bone which meant he had been swimming, and a hollow look to his eyes.

The Zoras crowded around him, all speaking at once, asking what they should do about the monster, what they should do about Ruto, what was his first plan for them.

“Relax my friends,” Sidon said to them in a loud enough voice to cause them to settle down. “I must speak with the queen as well as the council.”

“A much needed rest is needed as well I'm sure,” Zelda commented. At her words the Zoras parted a way to the prince.

The queen gazed at him, finding the vacant spot next to him...disturbing. Where was Link? Had he left him behind?

“Come...your highness. There are a few things I wish to discuss with you before you retire to your room this evening.”

Sidon gave a curt nod and fell into step with Zelda. She led the way to the study she had been using as a private area for when she didn't want to be in her bedroom.

Once the door was shut Sidon sank down to his knees, tears running down his cheeks. Zelda knelt next to him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

“Please...please tell me he didn't suffer,” Sidon said softly, the tears dripping down to his hands. Zelda felt tears brim in her own eyes at the sight of him.

“He went peacefully. He wanted you to know how proud of you he was, and how much he loved you,” she said. “He knew you would make a wonderful king.”

Hearing that caused more tears roll down his cheeks. He pressed his face into his hand, holding back the sobs that tried to force their way out of him.

“Sidon...please tell me something,” she urged him, wiping some tears away from his tear streaked cheeks. “Where is Link? What happened to him?”

Sidon's head snapped up, his eyes widening as Zelda's words sunk in. Link. Where was Link? He wasn't by his side like he was supposed to.

“I...I left him in Laurelin,” Sidon admitted, horrified by his own actions. “I-I.”

“You left him there?”

“I'm...oh sweet Hylia what have I done?!” Sidon sobbed. And just like that Sidon broke down, falling into Zelda's arms and cried as hard as he had when his mother and his sister had passed away.

He had lost his father, he had yelled at the love of his life and had left him. His life was falling apart and he needed to be the one to run this kingdom.

In his despair he had left Link behind.

“He didn't tell me what happened and I got so angry and...and...” Sidon sobbed, earning soft pets to his head fin from the queen. She would always be there for both of them. It was the least she could do for what they had done for her and her kingdom in the past.

“Things like that are not easy for him Sidon...you know that,” Zelda said in a soothing tone in her voice, which was also thick with her own emotions. “I'm sure he wanted to tell you but just wasn't sure how to do so. You know he didn't mean any harm.”

Hearing this Sidon nodded and felt more tears pour down his cheeks.

“Come now. You need rest. No doubt that those travels have tired you. There is much to do, but for now you need to rest,” Zelda urged.

Sidon didn't protest and allowed Zelda to guide him to his sleeping pool.

“Sleep well...King Sidon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for breaking hearts >.>  
> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	15. Sorrowful Love

Weeks had passed since the day that Sidon left him on the shores of Lurelin Village. Several long weeks that dragged by in one painful motion after another. Each time Link closed his eyes all he could think of was his husband.

Not a word had passed between them since his departure. No messages from the prince, not even through Zelda. He was too afraid to ask about him. Eventually even Zelda stopped answering him. She had said that she was very busy helping with Sidon but he wasn't sure if that was entirely true. He didn't blame her though if she didn't want to talk to him. He was sure she blamed him for this whole mess as well.

Even the letters Link sent out never received an answer.

He knew he did wrong. As soon as he had found out the news he should have told Sidon of his father. He had been selfish. Instead of enjoying his company and staying hidden he should have done the right thing.

How could he have been so foolish?

Over the weeks he barely ate, barely slept, and rarely talked to anyone who wanted to see if he was doing alright. Word had traveled fast that Sidon had left him but the details of why were slim to none as Link didn't want to give them out.

The less people that knew about what he had done the better.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw those hurt gold jewels staring at him in anger and sorrow. This image would be forever burned into his brain.

He wanted to be alone. He deserved it after all.

Though he needed to make this right. Even if Sidon never wanted to see him again and hated him with his very being, he needed to apologize. He couldn't wait any longer.

It was a risk he was willing to take.

Thus why now he was making the long travel on horse back to get to the Domian. He needed time to think about what he would say to him or even the guards should he meet up with them first if they tried to keep him out.

He wasn't even sure if they would let him in.

“Hylia help me...” Link sighed, patting his horse on the neck with one hand as the other tucked his cloak tighter around his shoulders.

The rain was starting to fall overhead , thoroughly drenching the hero as he made his trek across the land.

*

Zelda was very worried. Things had been bumpy since Sidon's return over these weeks. So many things had to be taken care of, too much for a new King who hadn't learned everything about being king from the one before him.

The funeral had been the hardest part for all of them, especially for Sidon despite the demeanor he had presented.

Sidon had held his head high, a hard look on his face and in his eyes, not a crack of emoiton on his face in respect for his father as he was laid to rest. It was the complete opposite of when his sister had been declared dead. He had been so young then, no one expected him to hold it in together. He had surprised his people with the funeral.

But little they did know that as soon as Sidon was alone he had broken down into a puddle of tears in front of Zelda, the only one he could trust at the moment.

As strong as he was the amount of stress on his shoulders from having to control everything as well as his heartache was taking its toll on him.

The transition of power was a difficult task as well. Many things had to be addressed, from Ruto to the monster that was lurking nearby.

Ruto was still causing waves, having gained a little group of her own about what she believed in, including some of Sidon's guards.

The monster was creating havoc, having injured many of his best soldiers to the point where they had to remain off duty for quite some time.

But while he was not talking business Zelda knew he was thinking of Link even though he did not say a word about him.

He missed him, she knew it.

At first he didn't mention Link but over time he began to start sending out messages, only for Link to not respond.

He even stopped responding to Zelda which she found to be very rather odd. Link always answered her messages.

Perhaps Link really just wanted to be left alone for a while. She just hoped that he was doing alright and something didn't happen to him.

If there was still no response in a few more days Zelda was going to personally go look for him and bring him to Sidon whether or not he was ready. It was a matter of finding him but she was sure that she could find him with the tracking on the Sheikah slate.

The two of them needed to talk this out. Sidon knew that Link didn't mean to do what he had done but Link didn't know that.

Ruto was still around and making a problem for them all. She had tried to push Sidon to take her as his bride but he refused each and every time, and told her that they would find another solution to help her people.

And when questioned about what exactly was wrong, she always steered away the conversation to something else.

It was highly suspicious of what the actual truth was about her situation.

The news of Sidon wedding someone hadn't been broken just yet. Zelda was sure he was waiting for the right time to bring it up.

Or perhaps waiting for Link to come back to him so that they could share the news together.

*

Link approached the gates quietly. Surprisingly the guards were not there to greet him as he was used to. Perhaps Sidon felt that they weren't needed there or...there was something else occupying their time to keep them from their posts.

He tied his horse to the post nearby and cautiously stepped onto the marble foyer. He wasn't sure what to expect. There was a heaviness in there air as if it was trying to warn him.

“Well, well well,” came a harsh voice from the shadows. “Look who finally decided to return back to the Domain.”

Link whirled around, eyes wide as he sought out the owner of that voice. Princess Ruto slowly stepped from the shadows, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I'm surprised you actually came back,” she mocked. “You are the most unwelcome person here right now.”

Link flinched at her words but kept himself silent. He would not let her rile him up before he got to see Sidon.

“But you've made my job so much easier,” Ruto said, raising a clawed hand and snapping her fingers loudly.

Out of seemingly nowhere Link was grabbed, his arms pinned behind his back by two guards. He struggled hard against them but they held tightly to him. If he was at his best strength he could have gotten away but his depressive state resulted in him being very weak and made it so that he wasn't able to do so.

“Let me go,” Link croaked out at her, clenching his teeth as he fought against the Zora guard's hold on him.

“Not a chance,” she laughed. “For kidnapping the King of the Zoras you are sentenced to the dungeons until further notice until a more suitable punishment can be found for you.”

Link's eyes widened at that, looking up helplessly to the staircase that would lead up to the throne room where Sidon might have been.

“Sidon!!!” Link cried out as loudly as he could but his voice held back on him, leaving him hoarse and his voice a whisper.

”Oh don't even bother,” Ruto said with a roll her eyes, approaching the struggling hylian and grasping his face with her clawed fingers. “He doesn't want you anymore. He hasn't even mentioned you since his return. He even asked me if we could reschedule our wedding day.”

Link's eyes widened at that, a loss of words.

No. This couldn't be happening! Sidon could not have done such a thing. He loved him with all his heart!

….didn't he?

“You lie,” Link said through clenched teeth, fighting back the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. He would not let her see him cry. He would not let her have that satisfaction over him of breaking him down.

“Oh really? I'm lying?” she asked with a small laugh, reaching to her chest to rest her hands on the necklace around her neck. “Then why did he give me this?”

Link glared daggers at the necklace that sat around her neck. He remembered hearing something about Zora's using necklaces rather than rings to symbolize engagement or wedding. And sure enough there it was around _her_ neck.

“I need to speak with Sidon,” Link said, struggling one more time against the hands around his arms to try to break free.

“Take him away,” Ruto said, turning her back on him.

The silent guards nodded their heads and pulled a kicking Link down to the dungeons. His bag was pulled from his body as well as his sheikah slate, leaving him with only the damp clothes on his back.

No belongings, no communication.

His arms were shackled to the wall in cold hard chains, digging into his wrists which would surely cause injury.

The scene looked all too familiar to him. It didn't take much to realize that it was much like his dream that he had months ago.

Was there something that was trying to warn him of this moment and not just telling him of the feelings Sidon had possessed for him?

Why hadn't he listened further to the dream. He wouldn't be in this mess!

The bars were slammed quickly, leaving Link in a barely lit area, the only light coming from the small window in the room.

Ruto glared on the other side of the bars, leaning against them as she watched Link struggle against the imprisonment.

“How in the name of Hyrule did he fall in love with _you_ ,” Ruto said darkly, her claws gripping the bars. “You ruined _everything_ I've planned. This was supposed to be the best time of my life and it's been nothing but a mess because of you.”

Link glared at her through his blonde locks, breathing heavily as he took a moment to rest after his urge to get loose.

The anger seemed to slip away from her face, replaced by the mocking smile once again, one that Link wanted to smack off her pretty little face

“Hero of Hyrule? Doubtful. Have fun and rot in here. I'll take good care of Sidon,” she laughed, finally leaving Link alone in the darkness of the cell.

“Sidon...” Link whispered softly, the tears he was holding back finally dripping down his cheeks as hopelessness filled his very being.

He couldn't get away. No one was going to help him. Not Zelda, not Sidon. He had no one any longer. After what he had done maybe this was his fate of what he deserved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)


	16. Missing

“The monster is getting closer to the Domain. We must take action your highness,” one of the council members sternly said to Sidon.

No response passed Sidon's lips, his gaze looking far off away from the other Zoras in the room. It had been close to months now since he had seen Link. Not a word passed through the two of them after their fight back in the village.

He was still hurt by what Link had done but he wanted to see him. They needed to talk this out. He was his husband after all and no matter what he loved him to pieces.

“King Sidon you could at least appear a little concerned about this potential threat to our kingdom,” Muzu snapped at him causing Sidon to quickly focus at the men that sat in front of him.

“Forgive me,” Sidon said with a heavy sigh. “I have a lot on my mind right now.”

“Something more important than the risk of danger to our kingdom?” Muzu growled, several other council members nodding in agreement and mumbling with themselves.

Sidon flinched at his words. He was right. He should not be doing this but he couldn't help it. So much was going wrong since he had become king. It was a moment like this that he wished he was still just a prince with fewer responsibilities.

But he was king and nothing would change that.

“Enlighten us then of what is on your mind so we may get back to business?” Muzu said with a heavy sigh.

Sidon tensed and looked to the men around him. If he came clean this would help with one of their problems but would bring up another if not more. He hadn't mentioned that he was wed and their technical queen was missing.

Perhaps it really was best to keep it silent for now.

“It's not important,” Sidon said, closing himself off. How would they possibly be able to know how he was feeling? They were concerned with far more troublesome problems.

No, he would need to try to talk to Zelda about this sort of thing.

*

With a heavy heart Sidon stepped out of the throne room, heading towards the library where Zelda was surely present. Lately she had been busying herself with learning more of the Zora history and such, helping him should he need it.

Though Sidon needed to know if she knew anything about Link. He had been so busy with the council day in and day out that he had hardly a moment to ask about his husband.

Had he tried contacting her? If he had, had she out of respect kept it from him? He didn't blame her if she did. It was a rather sensitive subject.

He found her reading some books from the huge stack next to her, a worried look on her face. He was glad that she hadn't left yet, being there to help him through some issues that he had encountered being king.

She had been queen for a while so she knew what things he had to go through and the troubles that came with it.

But never once in their discussions had Link come up as a topic. It was about time that he find out what Link had been up to...and perhaps ask him to come home to the Domain.

He was sure now it was safe for him to come home. Ruto seemed to have backed off a little bit in wanting to search for him for some reason. Maybe it was because she didn't know Hyrule and it would be impossible to find him or for some other reason.

He already settled the debate of marriage with her, showing that he would not marry, but that hadn't stopped her from trying to get cozy with him in hopes to change his mind.

He had asked her several times what exactly the problem was with her kingdom but she always avoided answering the question by breaking down in tears and just saying it was bad.

He was beginning to believe that there wasn't anything wrong at all and she was using him to get in better with something.

Now every word she said he took with a grain of salt. How many lies would she have to tell to get what she wanted?

“Done with the council for today?” Zelda asked as she looked up from her book. “I can only imagine it was the same garbage it has been these past few weeks.”

“Just a quick break, but you would be correct,” Sidon admitted, sitting down at the table across from her. Flashes of that day he left the Domain flashed in his mind.

Sitting across the table from her, talking about the feelings that Link had shared with him only to be turned away at the last minute.

“What's wrong?” Zelda asked, catching the sad look on his face. She hated seeing him like this and it had been more often in Sidon's life these past months.

He needed a happy ending.

“Have you...heard from him?” he asked softly.

Zelda rest a finger on the page she was reading and let out a sigh.

“No...” she admitted. That was definitely not what he had been hoping to hear from her. He had been hoping that she had at least heard something.

“He hasn't tried to contact you?”

“Not for a long time. I'm starting to become worried.”

Hearing that Sidon tensed. Something had happened to Link? No. He hoped that he was just still tender from the words that had passed between them and that was why he didn't come home.

But what if something _had_ happened to him? What if he was hurt and no one was around to help? Just thinking about it made the panic only worse.

“Relax Sidon,” Zelda said, reaching across the table and patting the back of his hand to get his attention back to her. “I'm sure he's just taking the space that he needs.”

Sidon wanted her to be right. But he just had to be sure. He had to be sure that he was alright and they could talk together.

“I...I need to see him,” Sidon finally said. “I have to make sure he's alright even if he does hate me and never wants to see me again.”

Zelda blinked in surprise. “Sidon....I don't think he ever hated you. He thinks you hate him for what happened.”

At least that was what she understood. It took a lot for someone to do something to make Link hate them.

But she was glad to see that Sidon was ready to talk this out with Link. She needed to see them together again. Sidon needed happiness in his life again after everything that he had been through, as did Link.

They needed each other.

“Can you let him know that I miss him?” he asked. “And to come home?”

Zelda bit her lip and nodded her head. Sidon smiled and let out a sigh as he rose to his feet.

“I have to go back to see the council again. There were some things I need to discuss with them,” he said.

Zelda nodded her head, watching as Sidon left the room. She let out a sigh, pulling out her sheikah slate.

She had tried several messages and Link had not responded at all. Something was seriously wrong. He should have at least told her that he was alright.

Now she was on the hunt. She had sent out some guards here and there to look for him but all of them had turned up empty.

The last resort she could do was use the homing mechanism on her own slate. It had taken her weeks to figure it out but now she had it right before Sidon had come in.

She didn't want to tell him right away. If Link was alright she didn't need him rushing to him before he was ready.

With a breath she pushed a few buttons on her slate, watching as it brought up the map of Hyrule, only to zoom in on one area.

Zora's Domain.

No, that couldn't be right. She was in Zora's Domain. Maybe it was connecting to hers on accident. It would just need a little tweaking.

She pushed the same buttons before, making sure that it would connect to the both of them this time to make sure it didn't just zoom in on one.

One was in Zora's Domain. Alright, that was her own. The other.....was in Zora's Domain.

A sinking feeling crawled into her stomach. Link was in the Domain? But how? Surely they would have seen him or been notified that he had arrived.

Something was wrong.

Zelda quickly zoomed in on the screen to see around where he was. Maybe if she followed it she could find him.

With her face buried in the screen she slipped from the library, following the map closely towards the other dot that was on the screen.

Which led her right to Princess Ruto's room. Zelda was confused, about to open the door when she stopped as she noticed the door was slightly ajar.

“This thing is a piece of garbage,” Ruto scoffed, holding up the slate again. “How am I supposed to take pictures if I can't figure it out?”

With a scoff she headed towards the door. Zelda quickly ducked away, listening to her mumble about getting the information out of someone.

A sinking feeling hit her stomach. Had Ruto done something to Link?

*

The sound of creaking metal was what woke Link up. He lifted his head up from his arms, shifting just a bit to get at least a little comfort with the chains bound around his wrists.

He wasn't even sure how much time had passed, surely weeks he assumed. Meals had been brought to him which he assumed he got one a day but that was barely enough to help him figure out how long he had exactly been down there.

But why Ruto was keeping him alive he wasn't sure. Any time she came down she declared he was getting in the way and mocking him despite a word never passed his lips

From what he could tell she was losing patience when it came to Sidon. Perhaps she'd finally leave them alone and they could live in peace.

Though if Link ever got out of this mess he was just going to return home. There was nothing he could think of that would get him on Sidon's good side again.

“Hey filth,” came Ruto's voice from the open cell door. “Wake up.”

Link made no noise but sat up, indicating he was awake. The last time he had pretended to be asleep she had kicked him away. He was sure he had a broken rib or two.

“How do I use this garbage? I've heard you can take pictures,” she said, crouching down next to him and shining the bright light of the slate in his face., but kept herself just out of reach of his fingers. She tended to do that now since the first time she had gotten too close he had tried to grab her to ransom the keys out of the guard that was on her side.

He winced and blinked his eyes at the bright screen. His fingers reached out for the slate but Ruto quickly snatched it away, shaking a finger in his face with a smirk.

“Oh no you don't. You don't get to touch it. Tell me how to use it,” she demanded.

Link's hand dropped but he glared at her, challenging her to continue to ask how to use his device by speaking only.

He certainly would not tell her how to use his slate.

“You really are a bitch aren't you,” she scoffed, rising to her feet. With a quick slap she hit Link in the face who grunted from the initial sting.

“Fine, if you won't show me how it works, it can rot down here with you,” she laughed, tossing the slate in the far corner where Link could not reach it.

Defeated again Link watched as Ruto left him once more, the sound of creaking metal closing him in once again.

How was he going to get out of this mess? Even if he was at full strength there was no way he could reach the slate now.

Just when he felt like he would let his tired body go back to sleep he heard a voice from the other side of the cell door.

“Your highness. You...you're not supposed to be down here,” the guard said.

“Open this door right now,” he heard Zelda demand.

“But that is not the wishes of Princess Ruto. He is also being held till his trial of his crime-”

“I said open this door,” Zelda snapped. “That decision is up for the king to make, NOT Ruto, and quite frankly the king has not been notified of the prisoner down here. Now open. This. Door.”

There was silence for a moment and then the sound of the door opening once more. He lifted his tired gaze to his friend, feeling relief wash over him at the sight of her.

He saw her wrench a pair of keys from the guard's hand, his heart racing as she approached him with concern written all over her face.

“Link I'm so sorry,” she said, going to his wrists to unlock them. “I thought you were still out in Laurlien. To find out you were here this whole time...”

Link shook his head. He didn't blame her for this. He didn't blame Sidon for this. She had no idea that this was kept from her and from what she had said it sounded like Sidon had no idea either that he was down here.

So close, yet so far.

His wrists were unshackled, Link's weak body falling against her.

“You're chilled to the bone,” she said with fear in her voice. “Come on, I'm taking you to the infirmary.”

It took a moment to get him to his feet but once his slate was gathered up, Zelda allowed him to lean against her as she walked him out of the cell.

 


	17. Coming Clean

Link let out a small groan, cracking his tired blue eyes open. He was warm compared to the damp cold he had come to be used to in the time he had been in the dungeon. His body ached from being stuck in a position for so long.

His eyes scanned around the room, recognizing his surroundings as the infirmary in the Domain. He had been there plenty of times in the past during his quest to stop Ganon so it was a familiar place. But how had he gotten there? He couldn't quite remember.

The last thing he actually did remember was Zelda pulling him out of the dungeon before he passed out from exhaustion.

“You're awake,” came a soft voice next to him. Link glanced over to the side of his bed where Zelda sat, a gentle smile on his face. She took his hand into her own, squeezing it.

“ _How long have I been out?”_ Link signed with one hand, not trusting his voice to be able to speak just yet. After such a long time of no use who knew what it would be like. It may not be strong or even there at all.

“About a day,” Zelda replied softly a flash of anger running across her face. “I haven't left your side. When I got you here I had them treat your wounds and clean you up. She...really left you in rough shape.”

Link tensed at the mention of Ruto. She had been ready to leave him for dead and she would have succeeded if Zelda hadn't found him and gotten him out of there.

“I refused to leave you alone while you were unconscious. There are some Zoras here who are on her side. I don't know who I can trust now. I don't need someone taking you somewhere else or her coming after you again.”

Link glanced down at his hands. Ruto hadn't noticed he was gone just yet. As far as he had been able to tell she would come every so many days to mock him or something else. Though it did leave something to think about with the guard who had been watching over him when she was away to wander about. Would he have given her the news right away?

“ _I should go...”_ Link signed sadly. _“Sidon doesn't want to see me. He's going forward with the wedding with Ruto.”_

Zelda was silent a moment and shook her head. “No Link, no. Ruto had been feeding you nothing but lies. All I have been hearing is how Sidon is trying to get the council off his back about her. He doens't want to marry her. Also he has his hands full with the monster that is in the reservoir that's terrorizing the local waters.”

Link paused. Sidon hadn't gotten with Ruto? But why hadn't he come looking for him? Why hadn't he sent out someone to look for him or word with Zelda? Then again perhaps Sidon was still upset over the information he had held from him.

He didn't blame him and honestly Link felt it right that Sidon would never forgive him for what he had done.

He still had to apologize but he wasn't even sure if Sidon would even want to see him at all even for that reason. What Link had done was unforgivable even in his own eyes. He had to find a way to make things right but he didn't know how.

“You want to know what...I'm going to get Sidon. You two need to talk,” Zelda said as she rose from her chair. She trusted that Link could protect himself now that he was awake. She had also sworn all the Zoras in the infirmary that no one was to enter the room unless she was there and not to say a word to anyone else about whom was in there.

Link paled at her words, fighting the urge to shake his head. Would Sidon even want to see him? He didn't think he even would come with her no matter what Zelda said. It would hurt if he just sat there not knowing if Sidon would come to him.

But an important act might get Sidon to talk to him at least. A way to show him he was sorry and that even if he didn't forgive him he was happy to have helped him with something.

“Don't worry Link, it'll turn out okay,” Zelda promised, giving him a small hug as she made her way out of the room, leaving Link alone with his thoughts.

It was shortly after that he was throwing his blankets off and rushing to the door.

*

“I thought I told you for the last time that I was not to be marrying her. Did you think that bringing her into the same room as me would have me changing my mind?” Sidon asked, anger clear in his voice as he stood before the council once again.

Ruto let out a sob, covering her face in her hands. Sidon honestly couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. It was clearly fake, yet seemed to get past the council members who looked to her with such sympathy it made Sidon sick.

Zelda stepped into the room a moment later, looking flustered and out of breath. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she noticed who was in the room. Perhaps now was not the best time to tell him about Link.

“I shall be with you in a moment your highness,” Sidon said to Zelda, crossing his arms as he kept eye contact with the council. It was time. He had to come clean. Seeing Zelda had him knowing that there was nothing they could do. They were bound already in matrimony.

All he and Link would need to do is have a small ceremony there in the Domain to make it official. That is if they could find him.

“I am not available to be wed. I have already been married. I have been for months now,” Sidon said a grin coming across his face though felt like he was a child again getting in trouble for having breaking something on the inside.

The council was quiet a moment.

“What do you mean you've been wed? Where is this spouse of yours?” Muzu asked, looking to Ruto whose cries ceased and her body grew visibly tense.

Sidon took a quick glance at Zelda who nodded her head in encouragement. It was finally time to get this out in the open.

“I am wed to the Champion of Hyrule, Link,” Sidon said proudly.

“What?!” Ruto cried out suddenly, instant regret on her face as she covered her mouth with her hands. Zelda cocked a brow at her, fully knowing what she had done. That little innocent princess act was shown to be fake.

“Why is he not here?” another council member asked. Sidon held his hand up as their voices began to rise with questions, wanting to silence them before he was drowned out again which was something that was becoming a norm.

“Due to the unauthorized order made by Princess Ruto he had gone into hiding,” Sidon said glaring at the woman next to him who seemed to wilt. “I will be taking that necklace back now if you don't mind, Ruto.”

Ruto reluctantly unclasped the necklace from around her neck and set it in Sidon's outstretched palm. He would put this around Link's neck properly when he found him again. That was where this necklace belonged all this time.

“And where may we ask is he now?” Muzu asked.

Sidon parted his lips to speak but Zelda this time stepped forward from where she stood to be able to speak up.

“Excuse me your majesty but I believe I need to speak for this one,” Zelda said. Sidon stepped aside, gesturing for her to speak to them.

“Link had not been in hiding like Sidon and I had come to know. For a long time we had lost contact with him. Just recently I had found out that he had been in the dungeons here in the Domain being tortured.”

The room went quiet around them.

Sidon felt sick to his stomach, feeling his heart quench. He had been here this whole time but had been in the dungeon?!

“Under whose authority did someone put him down there?” Sidon questioned, anger rising in his voice at the news.

None of the council members had anything to say. Next to him Ruto started to make small steps to get some distance between her and Sidon.

“Ruto,” came another voice as they stepped into the room. All eyes turned to a Zora guard whom had entered the room, Zelda recognizing him as the one who had been stationed in front of Link's cell a few days ago.

Sidon turned to Ruto in anger, gold eyes turning black in anger.

“He...he had kidnapped you!” Ruto protested. “He needed to be held accountable for his actions. He was waiting for a proper trial there.”

Zelda held back a smile as she watched Ruto scramble with her lies. She had just openly admitted to locking Link away.

“Clearly not!” Sidon snapped at her. “Guards, arrest her.”

Ruto tried to run for it but the guards were quicker, grasping her by under the arms as she kicked and screamed.

“Take her to the dungeon. I will have a very long discussion with her later about what she had done to my husband,” Sidon said darkly.

Ruto continued to yell as they took her away, Sidon relaxing his shoulders as her voice died away the further they took her.

“Your highness...” Muzu said after a moment of silence. “Let me be the first to apologize for the way we had been treating matters. But if we may ask, where is...well where is our technical queen? He isn't still down in the dungeons is he?”

Sidon looked to Zelda, panic written all over is face. Had he...made it or was he too late? By now he had forgiven him for what had happened.

All he wanted was to hold him in his arms and just continue with their lives, the right way this time. Right there in the Domain.

“No, I rescued him from there,” Zelda told Sidon, resting a hand on his arm. “He's in the infirmary. We should go see him.”

There was no protests from the council which did surprise Sidon a little bit. He had expected them to be against this but with how they felt they knew he deserved this.

“We will continue our discussion later gentleman. I am to go see my husband,” Sidon announced, following Zelda out of the room.

His heart raced in his chest as he head right for the infirmary, Zelda even falling behind a bit with how fast Sidon's stride was.

She didn't blame him though. Link and Sidon hadn't seen each other in so long and now they could finally be together again.

But as he opened the door to the infirmary panic was written on all the faces of the healers in the room, them talking quickly to one another only to pause when they saw their king standing there.

Zelda's eyes widened at the sight of the empty bed where Link had been.

“Where is he?” Sidon asked quickly, looking down at Zelda.

“What happened?” Zelda demanded. She didn't want to take it out on them but she was scared. Where had Link gone?

“He had said he was going to make things right,” one of the healers said. “We weren't able to stop him. He went to the armory and left.”

“The armory? Why would he go there?” Sidon asked confused.

Zelda's face grew pale. “Oh goddess no.”

“What is it?” Sidon asked, panic rising within him again.

“He's going after the monster in the reservoir.”

Sidon felt his heart drop into his stomach. No. He would not let Link do this. He could not let him go after this monster especially after being in the dungeons for who knows how long! He was too weak to do this.

An icy chill ran up his spine. He had lost Link more than once and he was not about to let it happen again.

He had to save him.

 


End file.
